


THEY DON'T DESERVE YOU

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Irondad, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Snarky Vision, Steve Rogers is an Ass Sometimes, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Civil War dejó a Tony Stark para el arrastre físicamente, pero eso podía curárselo solo. Para curar el resto, Pepper Potts, que no es CEO por nada, decide devolverle a Tony su hobby favorito: recoger superhéroes perdidos. Pero considerando como salieron los últimos, esta vez la CEO de Stark Industries tiene condiciones.Lamentablemente nadie ha logrado que Peter Parker respete las reglas.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: We Will Meet Again [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

THEY DONT DESERVE YOU  
(From the Civil War Postfics, Peter&Tony)

I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
But when I wake up, I see  
You with me  
And you say, "As long as I'm here  
No one can hurt you  
Don't wanna lie here  
But you can learn to  
If I could change  
The way that you see yourself  
You wouldn't wonder why you hear  
They don't deserve you"  
If I knew it all then would I do it again?  
Would I do it again?  
If they knew what they said would go straight to my head  
What would they say instead?  
If I knew it all then would I do it again?  
Would I do it again?  
If they knew what they said would go straight to my head  
What would they say instead?  
********************************

Supongo que el precio de tenerlo todo es que cuando algo te falta y no puedes comprarlo, trocarlo u obtenerlo de alguna forma, te pones loco.

Siempre me han faltado cosas. No, no es una queja ni un balido: no se trata de drama. Primero mis padres, que aún antes de que los perdiera ya estaban ausentes todo el tiempo. 

Cuando me explicaron que habían muerto, no lloré hasta el tercer fin de semana sin verlos, de tan acostumbrado que estaba. Con tía May y con tío Ben nunca me faltó nada básico: la comida era buena, el abrigo siempre suficiente, el amor más que suficiente. Tuve una patineta de segunda mano y mis libros de colegio solían ser fotocopias: no importaba. Sabía que había gente mucho menos afortunada que yo, y si alguna vez fui desagradecido, o me amargó no tener una casa con patio, unos padres que me prestaran su auto para sacar chicas de paseo, ropa que despertara la admiración y me ganara una entrada en alguno de los cliques del colegio, no me tardé mucho en darme cuenta que eran tonterías.

Me hacía daño desear ser más… más de lo que era, sí. Quería ser más fuerte, no sólo para poder hacerle frente a los bullies, sino para proteger a otros. Me partía el corazón decirle a mi pobre tía que había perdido de nuevo una chaqueta, porque no le iba a decir que me la habían quitado a golpes: una vez que me robaron el dinero de almuerzo de todo el mes, aguanté con una sola comida al día los treinta días. Pero más me dolía ver como molestaban a mis amigos sin poder hacer nada: me dolía ser tan poca cosa, tan insignificante, tan incapaz.

Cuando la araña me mordió y desperté con músculos y sin asma, no lo podía creer. Pensé que todos mis problemas estaban arreglados: pensé que podría ganar dinero, impresionar a las chicas ( Las chicas! *… ese desesperado y alien sueño de todo nerd, que se encontraría más a gusto entre Klingons que súbitamente sentado en la mesa de las niñas lindas) ayudar a mis tíos…

Y tanto que los ayudé.

Todos mis desesperados sueños adolescentes en los que me faltaba reconocimiento, orgullo, poder, se desvanecieron como un espejismo. Mis padres no contaban: eran una fantasma lejano, ya casi incoloro. En cambio Tío Ben era un pedazo de mi vida, un pedazo de mí mismo, y me lo arrancaron sin aviso: una vez, un bully me pisó una mano, tenía el dedo levantado, y cuando levantó el pie, una de mis uñas se fue clavada en la goma de su zapatilla. El tipo se impresionó tanto con la sangre que vomitó y huyó: pero yo me quedé ahí en el suelo boquiabierto, incapaz de comprender que ese pedacito duro y semitransparente había sido parte mía y ya no lo era, nunca más, y dolía tanto.

Cuando pusieron la última paletada de tierra sobre mi tío Ben, y mi tía lloraba silenciosamente, ni siquiera tenía la presencia de ánimo para refocilarme en mi culpa. Todo lo que podía pensar era que quería gritar incoherentemente como un niño pequeño, demandando que me lo devolvieran, que me devolvieran lo que era mío, que no tenían derecho, que no podían sacarme un pedazo así y ponerlo bajo tierra sin más, que era inconcebible, que no se podía sobrevivir a eso.

Sí, sé que miles de personas lo hacen día a día. Sé que yo lo hice, arrastrado a una normalidad alucinada por mi tía, la que tuvo la entereza de consolarme y cuidarme aunque acababa de enterrar al amor de su vida. Si la cubriera de oro de la cabeza a los pies no sería suficiente.

Yo pude haberlo salvado y no lo hice. El conocimiento de eso me carcomerá toda la vida: es ese conocimiento el que me hizo ponerme una pijamita ridículo y salir a la calle, el que me hace salir cada noche: porque recuerdo el dolor de esa amputación, recuerdo la agonía de esa pérdida, y quiero evitársela al que pueda. Aunque no sean muchos. Aunque sea a uno.

Es resignación encontrar en qué utilizar ese dolor enceguecedor? Probablemente. Seguramente es más sano usarlo en cazar carteristas que en hacerte cortes en la piel donde nadie pueda verlos. Es mejor que llorar hasta que te quedas ciego por momentos.

Pero cualquiera de esas cosas con más sanas que las que elige el gran Tony Stark, y si bien yo he tenido que aprender a vivir con esas carencias, a aceptar que el mundo me cierre las puertas en la cara con frecuencia, Tony Stark no está acostumbrado a que la realidad no se le rinda y el mundo no se le entregue como una debutante, y eso, lo está destruyendo.

**************************************************************************

Por supuesto, la idea de meterme en medio nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza. Tony Stark pertenecía al panteón de mis héroes y santos desde que era un niño: de no ser por mis alergias, me habría tatuado el modelo de su reactor en el brazo, eso estaba en mi wish list.

Cuando lo conocí, no pensé nada de eso. Todo lo que podía pensar, boquiabierto era que Iron Man, TONY STARK, estaba en mi dormitorio, y la mezcla de adoración y horror a que viera mi miseria tenía mi cabeza en shock. No sólo me hablaba: estaba interesado en mí, lo suficiente para preguntarme porqué y cómo hago lo que hago.

Nunca jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que quería un soldado, o que ese soldado podía ser yo. Cuando envió a Happy a buscarme para llevarme a Alemania ( a Alemania... ni siquiera conozco Florida!!) estaba extático, delirante. Ni me sentí mal por mentirle a mi tía. No podía pensar en nada excepto que ésas eran las ligas mayores: que de algún modo me había graduado de superhéroe, que nadie se daría cuenta que era un mocoso que apenas sabía dónde estaba parado.

No sé cómo no me dí cuenta antes que algo estaba mal. El Capitán América traicionando a los Avengers? Con la mitad de su famoso equipo a la espalda? Los Avengers, peleándose así? Algo estaba mal. Sobre todo cuando vi las caras de algunos, los más antiguos: las caras de Hawkeye y de la Black Widow (sí, mi corazón nerd estaba enloquecido, estaba de pie frente a la BLACK WIDOW, que por Dios que es tan bella en persona que se te atraganta todo) eran sombrías, preocupadas de un modo distinto que los demás.  
Ese duelo fue una locura: no conocía a la mitad, y aunque lo traté como un videojuego, un problema que resolver, mientras estaba derrumbado ahí exhausto y mareado, porque mi metabolismo hace que cuando me esfuerzo mucho tengo que comer algo pronto o me desmayo, echado ahí pensé que había combatido a Falcon y al Capitán América y sólo villanos hacen eso.

Sí, algo estaba mal.

Una vez que Mr. Stark se aseguró que estuviera bien, se fue con la ambulancia de War Machine, y yo me quedé... ahí, en medio del desastre. No sabía qué hacer ni dónde ir: vi unas vans reforzadas llevarse con esposas a la espalda a Falcon, inconsciente, a Hawkeye, al hombre gigante ese que era muy joven sin máscara y tenía una cara amable. Eso estaba mal: yo lo había derrotado, pero mientras lo metían en la van, sentí el impulso de detenerlos, sentí...

Vi cuando metieron a Scarlett Witch, que estaba estaba consciente. Tenía el pelo en la cara, pero estaba tan pálida, su expresión era tan asustada que ver a esos soldados enormes atarla y meterla ahí me hizo ponerme de pie, aunque me tambaleaba. Quería ayudarla, ella era una heroía, se habían equivocado pero seguro si se explicaban...!

Y entonces se me cruzó la Black Widow y retrocedí como retrocede una araña asustada. No la había visto bien de cerca. Cuando la ves a cierta distancia, es una mujer bellísima, estupidizante. Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, una cara de modelo, parece tener un aura que te atrae, y entonces la miré a la cara en ese momento, ella dio un paso hacia mí y creo que si hubiera bebido algo me hubiera orinado. Su cara... era ver la muerte caminando. Era... no sé, es tan bella y era algo horrible, espantoso: algo que no querías mirar. Sus ojos... eran algo muerto. Sentí que si me tocaba, me destrozaría, y retrocedí con un miedo que no le tenía a Visión, ni al hombre gigante, ni siquiera a ese extraño tipo vestido de gato. Era horror. Estaba mareado y casi me caí, y entonces oí a Happy llamarme.  
Huí. Huí como un conejo. Quería ayudar, y no creía haber ayudado a nadie.

______________________

Y después nada. Pasaron semanas. Nada en las noticias, excepto, mucho después, Vision y Iron Man salvando a un poblado cuya represa estaba por fallar y ahogarlos. Nadie más: sólo ellos dos.

Quería saber: peiné foros, me hundí en reddit, nadé por la darkweb buscando información.

War Machine, fuera de servicio. Se rumoreaba que estaba muerto, igual que Hawkeye y la Scarlet Witch. Ant Man ( Ant Man, really) se suponía que era el mismísimo Hank Pym, pero estaba retirado, y no fue el tipo que yo vi. Del Capitán y del Winter Soldier, nada. De la Black Widow, nada. Se decía que Falcon era un fugitivo.

Otros decían que habían visto al Winter Soldier en África, prisionero del hombre gato ( Black Panther) que era un rey?

Todo eso era mareante, y absurdo. Nadie contestaba mis llamadas, y cuando intenté comunicarme con Mr Stark, me dijeron que tenía que pasar por 14 secretarias primero.

Iba a hacerlo, saben. Soy porfiado, pero no tengo tantos minutos de teléfono. Pensé en plantarme frente a la Torre como un homeless: pensé en meterme de noche como Spider Man, pero luego pensé... pensé que los Avengers habían luchado juntos por años, los había visto sonriendo, compartiendo, hasta en fotos jugando como niños y en las entrevistas como los mejores amigos... y Mr. Stark no había tenido problemas en hacer meter a algunos a la cárcel. Qué iba a evitar que me metiera a mí?

Happy tampoco contestaba. Traté de olvidar todo: traté de volver a mi vida habitual, de hacer lo que creía que debía hacer, pero nada me sacaba de la cabeza la idea de que había sido testeado y de algún modo había fallado. Quizá Vision tenía telepatía y había leído mis dudas. Quizá, simplemente, no ear suficientemente rápido, fuerte. Tal vez les había parecido débil, o no digno de confianza.

Por eso, cuando al fin vi a Happy y su auto ( que no es limousina pero casi: puedo estirar las piernas completas desde el asiento trasero) me vino un alivio tan grande que antes de que dijera nada barboté como un mocoso, subí corriendo a buscar el precioso traje de Mr Stark, volé escaleras arriba, me metí al auto como rayo.

\- Es una emergencia? Mr Stark me necesita? Es otra represa? Con quien hay que pelear? Happy...!-

\- Chico, no es nada de eso, no hace falta el traje. Por Dios, quédate quieto, y siéntate, no veo nada contigo aleteando como un pulpo en el asiento de atrás! Soségate, y sólo necesitan hablar contigo un rato, de acuerdo?- me dijo, y se veía tan severo, tan enojado.

Toda mi alegría se trocó en ansiedad. Seguramente me habían llamado para al fin afearme lo mal que había peleado. O todas llamadas molestando a Happy. O tal vez Mr Stark quería el traje de vuelta, tal vez no lo estaba usando bien. Estaba tan nervioso que sentía que me iba a salir de mi piel, y a pesar de que normalmente soy rápido, iba poco menos que tropezándome cuando tras meternos en un estacionamiento de Manhattan, Happy subió una escalera y luego un ascensor privado sin siquiera mirar atrás para ver si venía detrás suyo. El ascensor era uno de esos hiper rápidos para rascacielos, pero me parecía que no llegábamos nunca.

Claro, íbamos al penthouse. Estaba ensayando en mi cabeza mis disculpas y mis súplicas cuando seguí a Happy por un pasillo alfombrado, entre otras oficinas, gente apresurada que se veía muy profesional trabajando, con trajes formales que se veían mpas caros que mi apartamento, hasta dos grandes puertas de madera clara, de ese tipo hipermoderno. Happy me hizo un gesto impaciente de que entrara, pero agarré la manilla y cuando tiré hacia mí, la puerta crujió.

Maldita sea mi fuerza, que se me olvida controlar cuando estoy asustado.

\- Es de corredera.- bufó Happy, los ojos en el techo. Rojo de vergüenza la corrí a un lado, entré y le eché una mirada aterrada, pero sin ninguna compasión la cerró detrás de mí.  
Con los dientes apretados me giré, un “ Perdóneme, Mr. Stark!” ya en mi labios, pero me lo tragé, y me quedé patidifuso, porque la persona sentada en ese escritorio de roble y cristal, todo Manhattan a su espalda, no era musculoso, moreno y Iron Man. No, era alta, muy delgada, rubia y con el rostro plácido como una montaña en la lejanía.

En la vida he estado tan asustado.  
\- Buenas tardes, Peter.- me dijo la CEO de Stark Industries, la legendaria Virginia Potts.- Por favor, siéntate. Perdona lo informal de esta llamada. Quieres algo de beber? Agua, jugo? Tenemos Pepsi si prefieres.-

Iba a decir que no gracias, pero tosí, y me atraganté con mi propia saliva mientras deseaba que la tierra me tragara. Con mucha amabilidad Miss Potts me sirvió un vaso de Pepsi con sus propias manos, me hizo sentar en un sofá en una esquina y con una elegancia que no tendré ni aunque herede millones, atrajo una silla y se sentó enfrente de mí.

Por Dios, que mujer tan hermosa. Tiene ese tostado californiano con pecas que hace que los ojos azules se vean positivamente cerúleos. Y olía divino. Con mis sentidos aguzados, la gente que usa perfumes caros puede dejarme tonto por unos minutos.

\- Lamento haber interrumpido tu día. Pero quería hablar contigo, si eso te parece bien.- dijo ella lentamente, mirándome a la cara. Debe haber pensado que soy idiota, porque asentí vigorosamente.- Es sobre Tony. Supe que combatiste a su lado durante el enfrentamiento en Alemania.-

Me sonrojé. Ella sabía? Sabía quien era yo? Por un lado, quería mantener mi identidad secreta: por otro lado, que Miss Potts supiera quien era yo era… emocionante por decir lo menos. Estaba tan conflictuado que no sabía qué decir, pero claro, era la chica de Tony. La mujer de Tony. La … persona de Tony. Por Dios, que no haya un modo no sexista de decirlo. Cuando yo tuviera una chica… si alguna vez tenía una chica ( seguro, penis Parker) tampoco iba a ocultarle nada, eso era una idea terrible, habían tomos de Superman - Lois Lane para probarlo. No puedes tenerle esos secretos a alguien con quien te acuestas. Y ahora estoy pensando en Tony Stark en la cama con esta mujer y eso es espantoso, me estoy poniendo rojo, como si no pudiera avergonzarme más todavía…

\- Peter, Tony te pagó o algo por ir a esa lucha?- me dice, y hay algo como compasión en su rostro, pero no sé porqué.

\- No! No, para nada!- exclamo, aunque pienso en ese hotel gratis, y el traje, y mi día de paseo en Alemania.- No, yo… quería ayudar.- agregué, antes de barbotar.- Me regaló un traje sí!-

\- Un traje de Iron Man?- el horror en sus ojos era también exasperación.

\- No, uno de… yo soy…-

\- Dime que no está lleno de armas, que eres un menor de edad!-

\- No, es para… para protegerme, es mejor que kevlar…- musito, pero ella se ve desolada, y dudosa. Se frota la cara – su maquillaje debe ser de esos carísimos porque no se corre, y se levanta, para pasearse, brazos cruzados en su cintura. Se parece a mi tía May cuando no sabe cómo vamos a pagar las cuentas de fin de mes, pero no creo que Virginia Potts tenga ese problema.

\- Eres un menor de edad… enabling por lo menos… aunque si es como él va a salir igual… es una pésima idea… una terrible idea… es una idea digna de él, es… una vez que está haciendo algo decente y yo tengo que… es imposible… las cosas que me hace hacer…- discute consigo misma, antes de repente girarse y enfrentarme, manos en la cintura, a mí casi se me cae el vaso.

\- Es cierto que vas a una escuela de chicos dotados? Que eres un genio?-

\- No, para nada, normal yo, es…-

\- Tienes un IQ de 150.-

\- Se me dan bien los tests pero…-  
\- Peter.- me interrumpe, y no es una mujer a la que uno pueda interrumpir a la vez. A lo mejor Tony Stark lo hace, pero yo me encojo.- Espero no arrepentirme de esto. La verdad estoy segurísima que me voy a arrepentir de esto. Pero te pagaré un internado en Stark Industries.-

\- Pero… no quiero que se arrepienta, yo…-

\- Te pagaré treinta dólares.-

\- Por semana?- 120 dólares extra al mes solucionarían muchos problemas de tía May!

\- Por hora.-

Me atraganto en mi saliva de nuevo.- Pero… seguro que hay gente mucho mejor capacitada para ser su asistente, yo no sé nada de finanzas, Miss Potts…--

\- No mi asistente, Peter.-

\- Oh.-

\- Quiero que seas asistente del laboratorio privado de Tony.-

\- Eh? Pero debe tener una docena…-

\- Sí, y son todos sus hijos.- dijo Miss Potts, dejándome boquiabierto de nuevo.- Electrónicos. Peter… llámame Pepper.-

\- Sí, Miss Potts.-

******************

La verdad habían más botellas vacías que ensamblajes en el workshop al que Happy me fue a dejar la tarde siguiente, en el subterráneo de lo había sido el complejo de los Avengers. Se veía bastante desierto, aunque vi gente trabajando, manteniéndolo, personas con batas blancas en un edificio al frente, vans con el logo de Cornell a un lado. Pero el workshop estaba abandonado y patas arriba, varias cosas rotas, y una de las botellas tenía rastros de sangre.  
En una mesa, había un objeto fascinante. Tenía interfaces de inteligencia artificial, entradas de memoria, y sensores alrededor de una célula de poder que le permitía levitar. Me tomó un buen rato averiguar que era una cafetera a medio rearmar. 

Habría recogido los vidrios de esas botellas con los dientes por treinta dólares por hora, pero la verdad limpiar y organizar ese fantástico workshop era un placer, no una carga. 

Me demoré tres días en ordenarlo, no porque fuera tanto el caos, sino porque francamente era fascinante, y cada dos barridas me encontraba alguna cosa que Tony Stark había empezado y dejado a medias y era… brillante. El tercer día, estaba canturreando junto con una especie de cucaracha de metal que tenía sensores de temperatura y se movía como una bailarina brasilera, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió de golpe y Mr Stark entró con un lanzallamas en una mano y lo que parecía un táser gigante en la otra.

Yo me caí al suelo.

\- Qué carajos haces tú ahí? Y de verdad… no se supone que tienes superdestreza o algo?- me dijo agitando el lanzallamas en mi dirección, apagado, por suerte.- JARVIS, no se te ocurre avisarme cuando se me infesta el workshop?-

:: Mr Parker tiene total derecho a estar en las premisas, Tony. Ha sido contratado por Stark Industries como técnico de este workshop por cinco horas diarias:: agregó una voz femenina con acento irlandés muy áspero :: Y mi nombre es FRIDAY::

Tony deja las armas en la mesa y se pone las manos en la cintura, mirándome de hito en hito. Tiene la cara hecha una lástima.

\- Vas a seguir en el suelo mucho rato más? En serio te caes así de los edificios?-

\- No… me caigo. Es que cuando alguien me asusta, mi reflejo es saltar al techo o la pared.-

\- Y?-

\- Y… me acuerdo que estoy de civil y la identidad secreta y eso…- retuerzo la basta de mi camiseta.- … así que me contengo, y normalmente… bueno, me caigo, los dos impulsos… no lo manejo muy bien.-

Tony frunce los labios, y luego apunta al techo.

Salto. Tony se cruza de brazos y me observa. Desde arriba, sus moretones se ven aún peor.

\- No estás colgando, realmente.-

\- No. Es como si mi centro de gravedad cambiara. – digo, volviendo al suelo, recogiendo la escoba.-… no quiero molestar, pero este trabajo me viene bien…-

\- Pepper o Happy?- Tony se va a los estantes que ya ordené, toqueteando sus experimentos aquí y allá, moviéndose como un lagarto nervioso.

\- Me contrató Miss Potts.-

\- Ya veo que la traición es vasta y profunda.- dice, jugueteando con algo que tiene en la mano.

No sé qué responder a eso, pero él no parece esperar una respuesta. Me ignora, y saca una caja de herramientas que limpié y ordené para dejarla sobre la mesa y ponerse a trabajar en esas armas que trajo. Sigo limpiando, pero miro de reojo lo que hace, y me toma un rato darme cuenta de que está juntando ambas cosas en una sola arma. O vamos a volar por los aires o esto va a ser increíblemente cool.

Aún está trabajando en eso cuando llega mi hora de irme: y aunque me muero de ganas de quedarme a ver en qué termina, prometí llevar la cena y llegar a tiempo.

\- Me voy, Mr Stark.- musito, y él emite un gruñido sin volverse. Lo dejo ahí.

Cuando regreso al día siguiente, la mesa tiene un hoyo de un metro, hay señales de hollín en el suelo y en el techo, y el arma está desperdigada en pedazos por toda la sala. No hay señales de sangre. Y alguien me hubiera avisado si Mr Stark se hubiera matado, verdad?

Cuando aparece, en bata y cargando lo que parece un vaso entero de licuadora con algún tipo de batido, estoy cabeza abajo, pegado al techo, sacando pedacitos de metal incrustados en el cemento.

\- Es un contrato a plazo fijo o indefinido?- me comenta, lamiendo el borde de su batido. Que es de un verde luminoso que yo no sería capaz de tragarme.

\- Cinco diarias horas de lunes a viernes.- le dijo, transpirando porque fregar el cemento es muy repetitivo.- En serio, le puso litio a la batería de esa cosa? Litio? El silicio es mucho más fácil de usar, y no explota.-

\- Pero tampoco hace las chispas para soltar rayos LED.-

\- Pues le añade un chispero de hidrógeno.-

\- Estás criticando mi talento, mocoso?-  
\- No, estoy limpiando los restos del fracaso.- le suelto, mirando la carne bajo mis uñas hinchada por el detergente. Debí ponerme guantes. Me dejo caer al suelo para ir a enjugar el cepillo, y veo que se ha instalado de piernas cruzadas precariamente en la mesa rota.

\- Te falta mucho que aprender, pequeño saltamontes. El fracaso y el triunfo, son impostores.-

\- Espero que el éxito ensucie menos.-

\- Si no hago ningún desastre, cómo justificas tu sueldo?-

\- Haber volcado cinco cajas de tornillos de diferentes hilos me tuvo entretenido un día entero. Esto ya es exagerar.- señalo, mostrando los cinco metros de baldosa que tuve que raspar de fibra de vidrio derretida.

\- Estás usando el traje? Bajando gatos de los árboles, ayudando ancianitas a cruzar la calle?- cambia el tema, jugando con el pedazo de metal que dejé sobre la mesa.

\- Es lo hago de civil. Pero lo estoy usando.- le digo, sin poder evitar suavizarme.- Es fantástico, muchas gracias, mr. Stark.-

\- Quiero que lo traigas de vuelta.-

Maldita sea, me lo temía.-C… claro, pero…-

\- Necesita varias mejoras. Lo hice pensando en que aguantara el torque de Wilson y que no te hiciera puré un golpe de Maximoff, pero no está pensado para tu flexibilidad habitual. No te vas a enfrentar a cosas como esa con mucha frecuencia, espero.- dice con severidad. Algo pasa por sus ojos, que es sombrío, y amargo: pero aprieta la mandíbula, y arrojando el pedazo de metal a la basura con tanta fuera que casi la volca, se va sin decir nada más.

Me toma el resto de la tarde limpiar bien, pero al día siguiente, cuando llego con el traje, emito un gemido de desánimo. Debe haber trabajado toda la noche, porque es un despelote increíble.

\- Deja ese trasto ahí.- dice, apuntando con destornillador a un scanner lumínico en una mesa.- ven acá y pon las manos en las redes, vamos a hacer que te encaje bien. Cuando hice el Mark II sobreestimé alguno de mis volúmenes y descubrí lo doloroso que es rebotar dentro de una lata.-

\- pero si me queda bien…- protesto, pero, ya me ha agarrado y veo con asombro que sobre la mesa ya hay a medio ensamblar algo muy semejante a la malla de cobalto y acero de mi traje.- No tenía que molestarse….-

\- Cierra la boca, Parker, y dame la densidad ideal para tus telarañas.-

\- Ehm… están en 0.17 pero he estado tratando de llegar a 0.15 sin perder tensabilidad…-

\- La sustentación se te va a ir al carajo…- a pesar de sus negativas, la testea conmigo: es suya la idea del nuevo solvente, y la testeo dejando el techo del laboratorio imposible, rebotando de pared a pared. Sonríe mientras me pruebo las piezas, me avergüenza al comentar que tengo más culo que una bailarina de privado, y cuando se saca de un tirón el hoodie que llevaba puesto para ponerse a soldar, se me escapa un grito.

Está… azul. Sus hombros, la parte superior de los brazos, las muñecas… todo es azul y negro. Y verde. Y amarillo. Y hay cortes, líneas rojas, cosidas con más o menos habilidad a medio secar, hinchadas y horribles. Yo me curo rápido, pero recuerdo perfectamente cómo duele eso, y cuando una herida roja tiene una línea amarillenta al centro, es el infierno.

\- Dígame que no es de las armas de ayer.- gimo, porque si lo dejé solo testeando eso y quedó así, me merezco que Miss Potts me saque lo que me ha pagado vendiendo mis riñones.

\- No y no es asunto tuyo.- me suelta con voz metálica.

\- Es de la pelea del aeropuerto? De los autos que le echó encima la señorita Scarlet Witch?-

\- No.-

\- De los puñetazos del Capitán América? Tiene mucha fuerza, cuando me dio con el escudo fue como que me atropellara un bus…-

Mr Stark deja la soldadora de golpe en la mesa y cuando se voltea, tiene la cara roja de rabia, pero su voz es tan fría que corta.

\- El Capitán América no te pegó con el escudo, Parker. Si te hubiera pegado con el escudo de verdad, araña aplastada serías. Cuando Rogers pega de verdad con el escudo, hace un punto de impacto menos a treinta milímetros con un torque de TRES TONELADAS. Puede atravesar vibranium, acero, aleaciones… hay camiones de carretera con menos torque…!-

\- Tres TONELADAS?-

\- No eres un genio matemático? Calcula esa mierda!- exclama, y se va de repente, hirviendo de rabia. Supongo que daría un portazo si pudiera. Y yo sólo quería preguntarle si se había desinfectado esos cortes.

Tres toneladas. No puede ser verdad? Hulk tiene una fuerza de tres toneladas me habían dicho. El Capitán es humano no?

A pesar de que estoy desconsolado por la escena y preocupado por sus heridas, la idea me sigue dando vuelta. No pueden ser tres toneladas.No puede romper acero con las manos. Es imposible. Es sólo un hombre. Se supone que es media tonelada el máximo torque que se ha logrado, con las manos, por unos segundos. Asumamos que ese es su torque. Cuando tomé el escudo, aunque está fantásticamente hecho, su peso me sorprendió: al menos, 35 kgs. Ahora, si calculamos un lanzamiento con la fuerza explosiva y consideramos la aceleración por giro, imprimiendo un factor de 10 aproximando el 9,7 gravitatorio y sumamos la carga cinética de… me cago en mi madre.

2, 897 toneladas. Esa una puta aplanadora. Me podría haber volado la cabeza como un mandoble si hubiera querido, y nosotros haciendo chistes sobre el Capitán Frisbee. Con razón esa cosa no obedece las leyes de la física, el Cap hace de las leyes de la física su bitch. Por el amor de Dios, es hombre es un genio…

No es hasta que voy en el metro que me doy cuenta de las implicancias de lo que dijo Mr. Stark. En mí no usó ni un cuarto de su fuerza para no dañarme. Pero cómo sabe Mr Stark que ese escudo corta vibranium, aleaciones… hablaba de su armadura? Hablaba de sí mismo?

Qué diablos pasó, para que el Capitán América le echara encima todo su poder a Iron Man? Porque yo asumo que si alguien le echa tres toneladas de fuerza encima a alguien es porque lo quiere matar. Y en ese aeropuerto nadie estaba luchando por matar ( excepto quizá la Black Widow y a mí)

El capitán América no habría hecho eso. Verdad? No el tipo que me exaspera cuando tengo detención diciendo “ Hay una ley de oro que es nunca hacerle daño a tus amigos.”

Estoy entendiendo mal esto, seguro. Tres toneladas. Jesús.


	2. Not Broken Anymore

Me tienen preocupado esas heridas, pero hasta que voy en el ascensor al día siguiente no se me ocurre lo obvio.

\- FRIDAY, qué heridas tiene Mr Stark? Sólo quiero saber si hay riesgos o necesito estar atento a algo...-

\- Fractura compuesta, clavícula derecha e izquierda. Laceración dorsal, tres costillas rotas, once fracturas de hilo brazo derecho, cuatro en el brazo izquierdo. Desprendimiento esternal derecho. Vértebra trizada L1 y 2, huda central aplastada. Rótula derecha rota con abrasión patelar doble. Menisco izquierdo desprendido. Abrasión iliar derecha con fractura de hilo. Fracturas en tibias derecha e izquierda con lesiones musculares correspondientes. Secuelas de pneumonía, quemaduras de hielo en ambas palmas, fractura maxilar y pomular izquierda...-

Me cubro la cara. Por Dios, si se tropieza se rompe en mil pedazos. Lo unico que hizo que fracturas fueran de hilo y no expuestas debe haber sido la armadura. Pero con qupe fuerza tienes que darle a esa maravilla para dejar así al piloto? Con un camión no bastaría...

Tres toneladas.

Cuando llego al workshop, sobre el mesón de trabajo está mi traje, remozado, pintado de nuevo, brillante. Debe haber trabajado toda la noche.

Por supuesto el workshop está hecho un despelote de nuevo, así que tras una media hora de babear mi nuevo uniforme ( tiene hasta un nano plaqueo para protegerme las manos cuando pelee cuerpo a cuerpo! Se me ajusta tan bien que es una segunda piel! Es un crimen que Mr Stark se meta en su armadura y arriesgue su vida cuando es un genio! ) me pongo a limpiar y al fin desocupo una esquina del workshop que había dejado para el final, porque está más limpia que las demás. Hay dos cajones, llenos de elementos simples ordenados por uso en recicladas cajitas de helado: una terminal de computador simple, sin las florituras de las demás y sus pantallas de proyección láser, y junto a ella, una cosita de porcelana que primero tomo por una taza y luego comprendo es un quemador de incienso en forma de búho. Aún huele levemente.

No tenía idea que a Mr. Stark le gustaba el incienso. Sólo paso un paño y raspo un poco algo de pintura negra en spray adherida al borde, y estoy colocando la silla en su sitio cuando oigo un paso, una exhalación y la mano de Mr Stark me agarra del hombro con tanta fuerza que apenas alcanzo a agarrar el búho sin que se caiga.

\- DEJA ESO AHÍ. No lo toques!- me sisea, y por su tono está furioso. Qué hice ahora? Todo lo que hago es enojarlo!

\- Lo siento! Estaba limpiando, nada más!- retrocedo, y Tony pasa las manos por el pedacito de mesón, revisa el cajón, que contiene un estuche de lentes, coloca el búho de nuevo en su posición con algo que parece una caricia. Pasan unos momentos, y se queda ahí quieto. A pesar de su lista de heridas, ayer no parecía dolorido, pero ahora sí.

\- Mr Stark...-

\- Deja esta esquina del workshop tal como está.- dice, y su tono se ha suavizado.

\- Comprendo.- asiento, aunque no entiendo ni un carajo. Por un momento pienso que debe ser una esquina en donde trabajaba su padre? Hay tanta reverencia en sus manos cuando le coloca su forrito al teclado.

\- Te probaste el traje?-

\- Eh... sí.-

\- Aquí? Tú quieres alguien entre a mi workshop y encuentre un adolescente en calzoncillos?- dice, y al fin sonríe, mirándome con los brazos cruzados, dejándose caer en una silla con ruedas.

\- No sería la primera vez... lo siento, sigo TMZ.-

\- Mocoso sin respeto.- gruñe, pero su sonrisa se ensancha un poco.- Ven acá, aquí no hay espacio para probarlo, ven conmigo...- y se mueve bastante rápido para alguien tan herido, la verdad. Lo sigo por un pasillo y luego por una escalera amplia y privada, salimos a otro pasillo que da a una gran sala y un living en tonos grises y azules con alfombra cálida, una gran TV y una cocina abierta a la vista...

Por el amor de Dios, estoy en el cuartel de los Avengers! El de los originales, cuando esta Torre era su hogar, antes de ese complejo en el norte. De pensar que esos héroes comían y dormían aquí y veían esa televisión...

\- Muévete!-

\- Voy!- dijo asintiendo, pero al pasar por una esquina veo una puerta que lleva a un dormitorio medio piso más abajo de la sala y asumo que es donde ha estado durmiendo. La cama está deshecha, la puerta del baño en suite abierta enseñando el piso mojado: y a los pies de la cama hay un montón de ropa que no me imagino a Tony Stark usando. Hay unas camisetas viejas, unos suéteres tejidos, y unos buzos que están hechos pedacitos.

Quizá me deje asear un poco por acá también? O estoy siendo muy entrometido?

Tras otra vuelta y pasillo, entramos a unas puertas dobles que resultan ser un gimnasio. Un gimnasio enorme, sin ventanas excepto unas troneras muy arriba, que tiene cuanta cosa se te pueda ocurrir para entrenar. Zonas acolchadas, barras de equilibrio, un caballete de salto, unas pesas como ruedas de camión, trotadoras, una fila completa de blancos...

Oh, my God, aquí entrenaban los Avengers!

Una sensación y un leve zumbidito me alertan y salto a la pared y al techo abrazando mi nuevo traje como una bañista su toalla. Mr Stark, abajo, sonríe malvadamente: en la mano tiene puesto un guantelete que no sé de dónde salió, y en el piso el polvo que hay muestra la señal del blast cinético del que me escapé por los pelos.

\- Oíste la carga, verdad?- dice Tony asintiendo.

\- Mis oídos son muy agudos.- digo, saltando al suelo.

\- Eso se arregla fácil. Y ponte el traje.- me dice, sin esperar en absoluto y apuntándome de nuevo. Doy un chillidito bajo la lluvia de blasts, dejando caer mis pantalones y suéter entre saltos mientras esquivo, y trato de apuntarle con mis viejas zapatillas, que en vez de esquivar, convierte en pedacitos en el aire con un láser.

\- Pero cómo me voy a ir a casa?!- exclamo espantado, pero los blasts siguen, y reboto por todo el gym, ruedo bajo las barras y salto a los ventanales, hasta que un blast me da en pleno trasero y acabo de cabeza en el acolchado.

\- Deja de tratar de escuchar el ruido y concéntrate en el flujo del aire.- me dice, y el gimnasio se inunda con Motley Crue a todo volumen. - Arriba, Parker, no seas patético...-

***********

Los machucones me duran dos días, pero desde entonces se hace costumbre que al menos dos veces por semana Tony entre al workshop cuando estoy ordenando y me mande que lo siga al gym, en donde le hacemos mejoras al traje, testeamos ondas expansivas, mis reflejos en la oscuridad, en el agua, en un vacío. Mientras doy vueltas por el techo, no dejo de pensar que no tiene porqué hacer nada de esto: podría estar en Ibiza sepultado en modelos al sol, pero aquí está, transpirando, aún machucado, persiguiéndome con unos drones que pinchan como abejas, entrenándome, ofreciéndome un uniforme que me proteja, preocupándose por mí, él, Tony Stark, en persona. Aprecio el traje, por supuesto, y los juguetes, y el entrenamiento, y el GPS, y todo lo que me ofrece: pero sobre todo aprecio el tiempo que me regala, un tiempo que sé que vale millones, un tiempo en que podría estar salvando a otros, o inventando algo que le dé el Nobel, o cualquier otra cosa de las miles de posibilidades que tiene un hombre así. Cuando acaba, me ofrece siempre algo de beber con electrolitos, y después de unos días, empiezo a encontrarme diferentes bolsitas de delivery. Hay cosas que francamente no conocía, pero normalmente tengo tanta hambre que me lo como sin preguntas.

\- Apuesto que entre tu adolescencia, y tus paseítos te estás comiendo el sueldo de tu tía.- me suelta un día, tras que me devorase una hamburguesa en dos mascadas y fuera por la segunda.- No me mires así, Parker, tengo experiencia en gente que necesitaba 13 000 calorías para sentirse bien. Por supuesto que todos preferían comérselas en el pollo frito de Barton, pero desarrollamos unos batidos proteicos que mantenían a la gente de pie.-

\- Estoy bien, con el pago de esto estabilizamos todo...- empiezo, pero entonces veo su cara.- Pero sí me cansa, es que...-

Tony me escucha sin hacer gestos a mis historia de comprar comida barata que vayan a desechar de los supermercados y comérmelas de pie en un callejón antes de llegar a casa para poder compartir la comida normal de mi tía sin ser un troglodita. Lo mejor era el yogurth y las carnes procesadas, pero a veces me dolía el estómago si estaban muy pasadas.   
Mr. Stark eleva una ceja al final, y agarra su celular.

\- Todos los empleados de mi empresa tienen descuentos en nuestros afiliados. Y a veces les llegan mercaderías que estamos testeando para consumo, sólo tienes que dejar el review. A veces es malísimo, Pepper ha promocionado unas horripilancias de kale y Bannermed es...- se corta, mordiéndose el labio.- Dile a tu tía que están en la lista.-

\- Mr Stark.- digo, mi batido en las manos.- No tiene que... no tiene que arreglar todo lo que me pasa. Lo agradezco, pero no estoy haciendo nada...-

\- Parker, cállate, y cómete esa mezcla espantosa de helado que te gusta, si tienes cinco años, nunca vas a lograr que una chica te mire dos veces si te ve comiendo helados con chispitas...-

\- Puedo convidarle.-

\- Tu generación tiene los roles tan revueltos que me dan dolor de cabeza.- Tony acaba comiéndose parte de mi helado, aunque alega que sabe a My Little Pony.

********************

Las cajas de comida llegan y aunque alguno de los experimentos de mi tía es muy extraño, como igual, como hasta saciarme y es un alivio tan grande que no estar preocupado por eso y con esa permanente molestia del hambre que todo el mundo comenta que estoy mucho más alegre y simpático. No había notado que eso afectaba mi actitud, pero entre eso y un polerón verde oscuro nuevo que me compré en un bazar en la calle y que se parece a uno que tiene Mr Stark, estoy tan entusiasmado y energético que decido ir al workshop un sábado en la mañana y llevarle algo de comer.

Además que tengo que contarle que me caí de cabeza de un séptimo piso y gracias a su armadura, todo lo que tengo en una molestia en el hombro y un chichón. Pero el terrier que se había caído por el balcón no tiene nada. Aunque me meó.

El sándwich de queso y carne en salsa de mi tía es fantástico, receta italiana, y las papitas las hice yo mismo. Tener extra olfato y extra sentido del gusto te hace muy buen cocinero, yup. Y le puse unas manzanas, porque tiene que comer alguna verdura alguna vez.

Estoy tan seguro que Mr Stark estará aún durmiendo ( porque la verdad se pasa días enteros en pijamas)que ni siquiera le pregunto a Friday donde está, y entro al workshop con mis paquetes en brazos, pero antes de ponerlos en el mesón me doy cuenta que hay música. Los paquetes me tapaban la vista, pero entonces veo ese computador que Tony no quería que tocara, reproduciendo un video con música, y en la silla a la pantalla, Tony, dormido, ciertamente, en un buzo sucio, la cabeza hundida en el respaldo y roncando suavemente.

Voy a alargar una mano para despertarlo despacio con un toque en el brazo cuando la pantalla me distrae. Parece ser algún tipo de explicación, o unos cálculos, y de repente me doy cuenta que es un video del Doctor Youtube, del mismísimo Bruce Banner, que me encantaba hace un par de años: tenía un tremendo crush en él, es el tipo que me hizo entender al fin las ondas de hadrones. Y no he visto este video, que tiene música de David Guetta creo…

Claro que no estoy seguro de lo que está explicando mientras se quita los lentes hablando sobre potenciales de elasticidad. Y después se desabrocha los pantalones y…

\- OH POR DIOS!- exclamo soltando sándwiches para taparme los ojos. Mr Stark se despierta de golpe y con un pataleo se da vuelta con silla y todo, lo que me deja ver de reojo que tenía los pantalones tan abajo como un rapero. No me levanté en la mañana con interés en ver un pene, menos dos antes del mediodía!

\- Fuck!-

No sé si quiero que la tierra me trage primero o que Dios me quite la vista de los últimos cinco minutos. Trato de retroceder, manoteando aún con un brazo en los ojos mientras balbuceo que no pretendía interrumpir, que no sabía que estaba ocupado, que haga cuenta que no he venido, y entonces mis poderes de destreza me abandonan, piso uno de los sándwiches y me voy de espaldas al suelo,

Estoy sentado en toda la salsa de tomate, seguro.

\- Parker… eres un antídoto a cualquier momento de angustia existencial operística, sabías?- dice Mr Stark, que aún no se para, aunque compruebo con alivio que se ha arreglado los pantalones.

\- Lo siento, no sabía, no quería…-

\- Parker, párate. Por favor no me digas que te sentaste en un hámster…-

\- Es salsa de tomate, le traía un sándwich, ya me voy, ignóreme…-

\- Parker, si sales con el culo así no quiero saber lo que va a publicar TMZ que te hice.-

\- Lo que… CÁLLESE!-

*********************

Tomó una ducha y ponerme una bata de felpa que me da dos vueltas poder sacarme toda la salsa, aunque valía la pena la humillación el usar las duchas del gimnasio: eran como para lavar un auto, aunque supongo que si tenías que meter ahí a Thor y a Hulk había que tener espacio para jabonarse. Por supuesto, Mr Stark ya se comió el sandwich que quedaba entero y me espera mientras mi ropa da vueltas en una lavadora/secadora de última generación que sospecho te las entrega planchadas y más nuevas que antes.

Es absurdo que me averguence tanto por haber visto algo tan... bueno, tan personal. Lo que elija Mr Stark para sus... asuntos privados no puede ser menos asunto mío. Y es muy normal, muy natural, todos lo hacen, soy yo el descriteriado que entró sin golpear pero por Dios, porqué en el workshop, si yo limpio ahí, es tan...

\- No tienes que volver si no quieres.- me dice Mr Stark sobresaltándome, repantingado en su sillón con los brazos cruzados. Voy a disculparme de nuevo ( y no sólo porque necesito esos 30 dólares, sino porque realmente lamento haberlo ofendido) pero él continúa con una ceja alzada en expresión de cinismo.- Asumo que no querrás seguir en contacto con un asqueroso sodomita...-

\- Qué?- me desconcierta tanto que balbuceo un momento, y luego escupo lo primero que se me ocurre.- pero si a mí me da lo mismo si es gay, love is love is love is love, eso es asunto suyo, no puede preocuparse por eso, y si cree que voy a vender la exclusiva a Perez Hilton no es como si...-

\- Me estás diciendo que no te importa?- dice, y hay un desconcierto en sus ojos castaños que lo hace ver muy joven.- pensé que un chico de tu edad…-

\- Pffft, es lo más natural, o sea no, no es natural, asumo que hay que ser un genio de verdad para tener al profesor Banner con…- y entonces se me ocurre una idea espantosa.- A no ser que…-

\- Estás poniendo una cara de decoración de Halloween, Parker.-

\- … esos … videos… personales… - aleteo porque no sé cómo decir esto.- Eran… para usted verdad? No es que se los haya robado a… a Miss Potts o algo así…?- me llevo las manos a la cabeza.- La Black Widow sabe eso?!-

\- Parker, no tengo idea qué telenovela te estás imaginando.-

\- Pero es que la media decía… la media siempre decía que Miss Potts y el profesor Banner…-

\- No. Eso nunca pasó. Pepper fue mi novia mucho tiempo y luego estuvo con Clint Barton.-

\- Con Hawkeye?- balbuceo.- Pero qué susto…-

\- Parker, no tienes idea de lo que hablas. Y sobre Natasha…-

\- No era su novia? Hay un montón de fotos…-

\- Eso queríamos que pensaran. Eso quería Bruce que pensaran, la verdad.- dice, y luego hay algo cansado y de una tristeza tan profunda en su cara cuando alarga la mano y sus dedos milagrosos rozan el gastado teclado manual del computador.- No quería hacerlo público, porque es un maldito cobarde, mi amor.-

No sé que decir, pero aunque me muevo con más torpeza que un zombie, atraigo una de las bancas y me siento a su lado, poniéndole una mano que duda un poco y luego se instala en su brazo. Es lo que haría por cualquiera de mis amigos si estuviera triste. Es lo que hice por May mientras lloraba por mi tío. No es perfecto, no puedo arreglar lo que siente, pero puedo estar aquí, o eso decían los libros resumidos que me leí por internet para tratar de ayudarla.

\- Dónde… dónde está él ahora?-

\- Huyó tras la debacle en Sokovia. Lo hicieron hacer cosas terribles… yo lo hice hacer algo terrible, y me odió, y se fue. Y cuando Bruce Banner no quiere que lo encuentren no lo encuentran. Llevo dos años buscándolo. Llevo…- su voz se apaga, y cierra los ojos.- Llevo dos años sin él.-

La terrible finalidad de sus palabras me sobrecoge. Es como en las películas cuando los presos cuentan los días con rayitas. Seguro que si le pregunto días y horas, sabe.

\- Porqué huyó? Bruce Banner es un genio, si usted es Tesla él es Pasteur, aunque no quisiera ayudar a los Avengers…-  
\- Él no ayudaba a los Avengers, Parker. Él…- murmura y tras una pausa me mira de hito en hito.- Bruce Banner es Hulk.-

De la sorpresa me tapo la boca. Es una de las teorías conspirativas más locas y absurdas que existen. Entre los que pensaban que Hulk era un ser humano deformado temporalmente – la mayoría cree que es un alien adiestrado- se habían sugerido que podía tratarse de alguna de las personas que siempre parecían rodear a los Avengers y que vivían en la Torre: la teoría de que era un pelado con traje que aparecía todo el tiempo rodeado de soldados ( handlers, decía la teoría) y las feministas que protestaban q ue podía ser en un origen una mujer y sugerían a la excéntrica Darcy Lewis ( a la que le habían preguntado una vez directamente y había hecho un teatro de DARCY SMASH que había sido trending topic) había unos pocos que señalaban un vago parecido entre las formas de Hulk y el rostro del profesor Banner. Pero era absurdo. Era demente. El más intelectual de los hombres, un genio incomparable, no podía ser…

… era esa arma de destrucción. – Por el amor de Dios, qué hicieron, lo irradiaron?- exclamo.- Estaban tratando de hacer otro supersoldado?!-

\- sabes, eres tan agudo para algunas cosas y tan pastel para lo demás que me recuerdas a Brucey, Peter. Si tu madre hubiera sido estudiante en Columbia en los noventa pensaría mal…-

-… y se fue por la tragedia de Johannesburgo y la de Sokovia, qué le hicieron hacer? Fue un accidente?!- exclamo desolado.- la mente más brillante tendría que estar aquí trabajando, no por ahí perdido quién sabe dónde…!!-

\- le predicas al coro, Parker.-

\- Y estaban juntos? Eso es muy lindo… dos genios… debe haber sido maravilloso verlos trabajar… habrán estado todos fascinados…-

\- Mira, no tanto. Todo el mundo me amenazó con romperme las piernas si le hacía daño, Bruce era… el favorito. Y Rogers tuvo una reacción muy 1940 a nuestra relación, lo que mirándolo ahora retrospectivamente tiene mucho jugo, que Capitán Folla-asesinos tuviera un ataque…-

\- El Capitán América es homofóbico?!- exploto.- Wait, el Capitán América es GAY?-

\- Parker…- dice Mr Stark, deteniendo la secadora y alargándome mi ropa, antes de frotarse la cara con las manos y mirarme como si lamentara haberme dicho tanto.

\- No me puede dejar así, ahora tengo que saber!- barboto poniéndome los calcetines. Él se rasca el cuello y al fin alarga la mano a su teléfono.

\- Necesito un trago para todo esto…-

**********************************

Un delivery de pizzas después, Mr Stark se instala en el bar y me deja echarme en uno de los gigantescos sofás de living. No son nuevos: están notoriamente bien usados, con cojines aplastados y algunas manchitas. Mr Stark se mezcla un trago con hielo mientras yo trago pizza pero me pauso, dándome cuenta que seguramente en este mismo sillón el Capitán América comía su pizza...

\- Bruce y yo... - veo que trata de ponerlo en palabras, y sus ojos son muy grandes y lìquidos antes de tragar y esbozar una sonrisa cínica.- Bruce... no controlaba bien a Hulk cuando recién se transformó. Vive con miedo de descontrolarse, aunque hace años que lo maneja bien. Por eso, en la duda, huye a los lugares más descampados posibles. Yo lo convencí de que se quedara. Lo convencí que estaba a salvo.- su voz se suaviza, y me doy cuenta que ve esta sala no como es, sino como debe haber sido.- Èramos bastante felices.-

\- Y al Capitán América eso le molestaba?-

\- No, él...- Tony aprieta la mandìbula pero habla con ecuanimidad.- temía que alguien nos hiciera daño. En su época, era... el resto sólo estaba muerto de celos, todos querían a Brucie para ellos...- acaba volviendo al cinismo.- Brucie es muy mamá, le gusta cocinar y atosigar a la gente para que se cuide... proteger su secreto supongo que ayudó a mantenernos unidos.-

\- Incluso a los que eran... más sombríos?-

\- Chico, lamento mucho romper tus ilusiones pero Clint Barton es el pastel más patético del universo, si le agitas un poco de tequila es tu bitch, y si le pones uno de esos videos de gatitos emite corazones. Puede que él y Nat se vieran como dos seres temibles en los pósters, pero adoraban a Brucie. Y no podías tenerles miedo después de verlos rodar por la alfombra mordiéndose y peleando por ser el que fuera de compras con Bruce. -

No logro imaginarme a Hawkeye en esa pose, menos a la cosa que me encontré en el aeropuerto y que disparó mi sentido del peligro como una sirena de incendio y que era la Black Widow. Pero el afecto en la voz de Tony, aunque está tintado de amargura, me conmueve.- Y Thor?-

\- Thor... porqué no me sorprende que fuera tu favorito?-

Me como las pizzas completas mientras él habla. Y habla. Es como si tuviera mucho que contar: como si quisiera vaciar esas memorias, compartirlas antes de olvidarlas. Empieza burlándose cínicamente de la ingenuidad de Thor y del Capitán América, de la falta de educación de Hawkeye, de la pobreza de Bruce Banner y la perversidad de la Black Widow: pero en unos minutos está hablando de las bromas de Cliny y Natasha, de la comida de Bruce, de la gentileza de Thor, como hablas de alguien de tu familia que amas y has perdido.

Sólo del Capitán América no habla, aunque veo algo en sus ojos. Y cuando se interrumpe, vacía el vaso, y señala mis cajas vacías manchadas de grasa, noto la fuerza con la que contiene lo que es... sí, es duelo. Llora por ellos como si se hubieran muerto. Pero no se han muerto, verdad?

***********************************

\- Parker.- cuando llego el lunes, está metido dentro de lo que parece un pectoral de armadura, pero blanca y roja.- ven acá y ayúdame con el ensamblaje.-

\- Sí, por supuesto!- en mi entusiasmo tiro mi mochila a un rincón y aunque me toma al menos una hora en darme cuenta qué es en lo que estamos trabajando, pronto me doy cuenta que es una sala de ER portátil que un médico podrá llevar en los hombros: desfibrilador, plasma, dos docenas de inyecciones automáticas, aspersores para desinfectar heridas, láser para cortar y otros para cauterizar, etcétera. Es una maravilla. No es la carga la que está alterando, sino que unos generadores en los brazos que ahora entiendo le permitirán cargar a gente como si no pesara nada, y otro en la espalda que me imagino le dejará elevarse o sostenerse si lo necesita sin cansarse…

\- Esto es fantástico.- le digo, secándome el sudor de la cara después de que acabamos de resoldar la cobertura.- Esto va a revolucionar a los equipos de rescate…-

\- Sí, mira, tiene una historia…- dice bebiéndose un gatorade completo de una empinada.- Una vez fuimos a un caso en Australia, y alguien comentó que había una comunidad muriéndose con un virus con la isla de Tasmania. Por supuesto Bruce es inmune a todos los virus, y allá partió, con Thor y Steve que también son inmunes y conmigo de arsenalera, pero el desgraciado tenía miedo que me contagiara y por eso me mantuvo 72 horas metido dentro de la armadura sin dejarme salir, respirando aire filtrado y bebiendo agua embotellada y batidos sellados, mientras ellos tres salvaban el día y yo volaba detrás cargando el baúl de inyecciones. Era en serio muy humillante, toda esa gente creía que yo era un robot y no me hablaban…- Tony acaba de pegar los aislantes perfectamente parejos a pesar de sus manos aún machucadas y añade con una sonrisa malvada haciendo una bola con el papel de base y enviándolo al reciclador como un lanzador de la NBA.- Por supuesto, al año siguiente me vengué yendo a comprar la casa más antigua y fea de la zona, restaurándola a un hotel y pasado dos semanas ahí sin ropa follándome a Bruce y viendo al resto paseándose en traje de baño. Nat tenía un enterizo negro sin tirantes ni amarras que no tengo idea cómo se sujetaba.-

\- Y se divirtieron en ese hotel?-

\- No. Estaba embrujado.-

\- DE VERDAD?-

***************************

Oigo más historias esos días. Más historias de Thor siendo el más amistoso de los hombres; de Bruce Banner siendo bondadoso hasta la falta. De la ecuanimidad de Clint Barton: de la astucia de la Black Widow. ( no, nunca podré pensar en eso como “ Nat”) Ninguna de Steve Rogers: hay una par de veces en que empieza una historia y se detiene e interrumpe antes de seguir. Pero aunque las historias rondan de lo absurdo a lo heroico, de a poco noto algo en común sobre todas las historias.

En esas historias, el protagonista nunca es él. Nunca hay una mención a las cosas que él hacía. Y eso, para alguien a quien Fox News llama “ un ego con goatee” … no sé, suena muy extraño. Según avanzan los días y nuestra rutina se estabiliza, sigo notando cosas: todos los días hay algún proyecto para que trabajemos juntos, y aunque seguro podría hacerlo solo sin mi ayuda, no sólo me espera para trabajar, sino que me pincha y pregunta para que le diga mis ideas.

\- Quizá podríamos usar… no, olvídelo…-

\- Qué?-

\- Este polímero en gel es realmente elástico y un excelente aislante para heridas, pero no es pegajoso… en vez de usar un adhesivo spray, podríamos colocar en la fase acuosa una solución de mis telarañas. No, es una idiotez, nunca lograríamos contener la constante de protones sin oxígeno…-

\- Es mi polímero lo que estás criticando, lávate la boca, mocoso.- gruñe, sus manos moviéndose en el modelo, estirando aquí y allá, tecleando fórmulas a un lado a otro, pero un centro de silicio nunca le dará la elasticidad que busca, los coeficientes no cuadran. Hay una gran tristeza cuando suspira, sus ojos atravesando los cálculos primarios como si fuera un viaje al pasado, y algo en mí que es inquieto y nunca puede cerrar la boca se dispara, como si pudiera decir cualquier cosa para que dejara esa mirada tan lejana, tan desolada…

\- Comprendo que los grandes descubrimientos de la fluidimetría fueron en los noventa pero si no los entendió yo se los explico…- ofrezco, y cierro la boca horrorizado, ahora sí que me echa por engreído, y ya tengo una disculpa en los labios cuando una mano fuerte y callosa me agarra del pelo y me lleva a la rastra al estante de químicos.

\- Hábrase visto semejante bocaza en un feto de superhéroe… mocoso, yo ya había hecho mi primer diésel sintético cuando tú aún no tenías ni mitocondrias! Vamos, mezcla tu play doh, a ver qué sale, si explota no llores no me eches la culpa…-

Explota, por supuesto. Dos capas gelificadas son inestables. Empapo hasta el techo del workshop, pero a pesar de la derrota me considero bien pagado de verlo despatarrado en el suelo entre carcajadas, aunque necesite aguarrás para sacarme la porquería del pelo y estoy dos días sacándomelo de las orejas.

***********************************

Nos toma dos días ( y lo resuelve él por supuesto) conseguir que la fórmula se estabilice, a lo que me arruina la celebración cuando de inmediato pasa de imaginar vendajes sellantes en spray a imaginar condones en spray. Tras darnos cuenta que retirar el vendaje retira también todos los vellos del brazo de un tirón, al fin se olvida de la segunda idea y se pone a trabajar en un spray previo aislante.

Lo veo… casi todos los días. A veces tiene obvios signos de una resaca terrible. Otras veces, clara señales de una batalla en que como Iron Man, sólo lo ayuda Visión por ahora, que he oído acabó siendo el único fiel. Y por un tiempo se ve recuperado, o al menos me parece que está normal: trabaja pacientemente, a veces ríe, o me toma el pelo, escucha mis historias con paciencia, y a veces me comparte una de la época en que estaba con los Avengers.

Con lo que me pagó por los derechos temporales de usar mi fórmula de telaraña, compré una nueva cocina, una pantalla de Tv grande y cómoda para mi tía y al fin pudo cambiarle llantas a su auto y yo pude comprarme zapatillas de calidad y un chaquetón de abrigo. En esa televisión en que mi tía ve a Mr Stark una noche en una gala en Los Angeles, y me comenta mientras yo estoy en la cocina revolviendo una sopa:

\- Peter, no dijiste que se veía mejor? Virginia Potts está cada día más hermosa, ese Valentino le queda como un sueño, pero cómo es que Tony Stark está tan envejecido, no tendrá cáncer? O SIDA?-

\- Cómo va a pilotar una de esas armaduras si estuviera enfermo, no crees que…- dije volviendo a la sala, cargando el cucharón para que lo probara y opinara sobre la sal. Y me paré en seco. Viéndolo todos los días, siempre tenía una excusa: las luces, fluorescentes, que no se había bañado, estaba trasnochado, venía de una reunión, había combatido la noche anterior, o tenía una resaca de morirse. Pero ahora no había excusa: estaba claro que maquilladores y estilistas habían trabajado en él para esa alfombra roja, y aún así se veía como algo digno de basurero. Con un traje que seguro costaba más que el apartamento de mi tía, peinado con arte, y con la cara… si la cara parecía de Walking Dead. Si es cierto que la televisión engorda cinco kilos, pues Mr Stark era ropa en un perchero entonces. Cómo podía tener ese color gris bajo los ojos si siempre los maquillan para esas cosas? Si Miss Potts parecía una rosa!

Me volví a la cocina, y mientras la sopa acababa de dar su tercer hervor, googleé simplemente TONY STARK. Y las fotos de hacía uno, dos tres años me pegaron como un repulsorazo: un hombre joven, chispeante, radiante, que incluso de pie entre el enorme Dios del Trueno y la colorida mole del Capitán América relucía, deslumbraba, con esa sonrisa de Tom Cruise, los ojos de Anne Hathaway, aunque les llegaba al hombro ( con zapatos con alzas) Era el centro de todas las fotos, la estrella de todas las entrevistas. Aún cinco años luego, el video de su swing de Michael Bublé en no se qué Gala con la Black Widow estaba entre las primeras sugerencias. Y eso que ella iba de rojo y con un escote de vértigo, pero lo veías, no podías sino verlo, como una imagen de alto contraste con esa sonrisa blanca y los ojos oscuros y vivos…  
Vivos. No como los ojos en la televisión, ahora. No como la hebra de vida casi infinitesimal que a veces me felicito como idiota de captar en mis visitas. Pensé que Miss Potts me había contratado como asistente, primero, y ahora como apoyo enfermeril, en lo que se recuperaba de todo.

Ahora me pregunto si no soy más que cuidados paliativos por mientras se muere.

No, no lo permitiré. No a ese genio. No al más amable y heroico de los hombres que conozco. No, porque no es justo! Y no puedo corregir todas las injustias del mundo pero sí las que tengo a mi alcance, y si logré que mi tía volviera a reír lograré que Mr. Stark reviva. Como sea. Encontraré cómo.

****************

Pero para saber cómo sanarlo primero tengo que saber cómo lo hirieron no?  
****************


	3. Chapter 3

Me tomo dos días de pasearme y comerme las uñas cuando doy con la solución obvia. Mr. Stark puede contarme historias edulcoradas y sanitizadas de sus aventuras con los Avengers todo el tiempo, pero estoy segurísimo que están más redactadas que un informe de NORAD. Vision no me va a contar nada. No las tengo tan grandes y peludas para ir a preguntarle a Miss Potts. Happy me va a mandar a la xuxa. Pero es desde esta ruptura con el Capitán en ese aeropuerto que Mr Stark está así, y si quiero ayudarlo, tengo que entender qué fue lo que pasó.

Pero hay alguien más que puede contarme todo lo que pasó, exactamente como pasó, pero sólo si le pregunto bien. Me toma otro día entero de escribir el algoritmo antes de atreverme a intentarlo.

Afortunadamente, esa tarde estamos solos: FRIDAY me informa que Me. Stark está en Dubai, comprando una empresa. Así que tras ordenar y limpiar el workshop ( cómo las arregló para reventar un envase de cola en el mesón, no quiero saber) me siento frente a la pantalla anticuada de Bruce Banner, la única que tiene cómo borrar un historial, y levanto los ojos al techo.

\- FRIDAY?-

:: Peter?::

\- Si te pido que me muestres los archivos audiovisuales que tenga grabados M. Stark concerniendo sus interacciones con los Avengers, me los mostrarías?-

:: Me es imposible. Son archivos protegidos.::

\- Puedes indicarme dónde están esos archivos?-

FRIDAY, que sin duda alguna tiene prohibidos los comandos SHOW//ACCESS, no tiene prohibidos los comandos LOCATE. Me enseña una carpeta inquietantemente enorme, y claramente, está encriptada y con una larga password. Si no supiera las costumbres de MR Stark de codificar sus contraseñas con frases al azar de canciones aleatorias no sabría por dónde partir con una contraseña de … 41 letras

Si pensamos en palabras, la estadística dice que hay de 5-7 espacios. Y la letra más común es la E. Podría deducirla, pero es más fácil que eso.

\- FRIDAY, qué canción colocó en la playlist en el momento que creó esta carpeta?-

\- << redacted>>-

Si no puede decirlo, en el título está la contraseña. Pero no recuerdo ninguna canción de su gusto con tantas letras en el título.

-… FRIDAY, qué grupo?-

:: Queen, Peter::

Razono un momento, veo la carpeta y casi me doy en la frente. Por supuesto. La carpeta se creo el 2012, cuando acababan de juntarse.

Es tan obvio.

HERE*WE*ARE*TO*BE*PRINCES*OF*THE*UNIVERSE

//ACCESS GRANTED // BRUCE BANNER STRONGEST AVENGER THOR ODINSSON POINT BREAK STEVE ROGERS CAPSICLE CLINT BARTON MERIDA NATASHA ROMANOV MALEFICENT

Oh, por Dios. Hay 14000 horas grabadas! Eso es más de año y medio! Están organizados por fechas: por lo que veo la mayoría son simplemente grabaciones de CC cámaras. Pero al organizarlos veo que hay patrones. La mayoría duran entre 6-9 hrs, que asumo son videos de vigilancia considerando activación por movimiento. Pero hay unos cuantos de menos de una hora, y otros de cinco a diez minutos.

Claramente, esos fueron cortados y editados. Por algo.

El primero dura cuatro minutos. Es de Thor en pijama, cantando algo y haciendo que una chica curvilínea con rizos fabulosos en jeans baile con él algo que parece sacado de Broadway. Nunca he oído la canción pero es algo estilo “ ask of you”.

El siguiente es de Bruce Banner teniendo lo que parece una rabieta épica en un laboratorio, haciendo notaciones de lo que parece inmunología en una pizarra y bramando a punto de dar patadas sobre… vacunas, parece, a un grupo de aterrorizados periodistas. Jesús. Cuánto dinero habrá costado que esto no se supiera? Yo que soy fan del Profesor Youtube me habría * encantado* oír esta charlita alguna vez.

Pensaba ver un par, buscar los más recientes para entender la ruptura de los Avengers, pero soy un fanboy y me quedo pegado clickeando de un video a otro, viendo escenas que a veces no entiendo, otras con gente que no conozco, algunas que creo que no debería haber visto. Hay algunas bastante crueles: hay un video tomado de tres ángulos distintos del Capitán América dándose un faceplant con el escudo al pegar en una turbina en la mitad de una batalla, y otro que me hace encogerme a mí cuando veo a la Black Widow dar una patada en lo que asumo era entrenamiento entre las piernas de Thor, que acaba en el suelo hecho una bolita. Hay uno de doce minutos de una chica diminuta que me toma un rato reconocer como la mismísima doctora Foster, la astrónoma, comiéndose un pollo asado completo. Ella sola.

Y creo que empiezo a entender a los voyeristas. Hay algo privado, personal, en observar a gente que no sabe que la observas, incluso a través de un video: una relación que formas, la idea de que te haces del observado, que no por ser de un solo lado es inexistente.

Mi intención no era ser un ladrón virtual. Pero es… adictivo. Es ver a dioses hechos humanos. Hay tanto de lo que no tenía idea. Y sólo puedo ver tranquilo los días que Mr Stark no está, pero cuando puedo acabo de limpiar rápidamente, y me siento a seguir viendo esos trozos de sus vidas, tan fascinantes como una novela. Iba a ver sólo lo último. Pero ahora estoy viendo en orden cronológico, y puedo ver aceleradamente según se acaba 2012 y pasa el 2013, cómo se van suavizando las mejillas de Bruce Banner, como se va relajando el rostro de Natasha Romanov, cómo Steve Rogers y Clint Barton reviven de esas expresiones suicidas del comienzo, de cómo Thor deja de estar confuso y en guardia… y veo a Mr Stark, un Tony Stark que yo había visto en televisión ser arrogante y cruel, volverse alguien que…

Reconozco a este hombre. Es el mismo hombre que me regaló el traje. El hombre que se sentó en mi cama, escuchó mi opinión, e hizo cosas por mí, para mí, debido a mí. Y dicen que es el ego personificado! Nada de esto se trata de Iron Man o de Tony Stark. Cada video en que aparece, está haciendo algo por alguien. Poniéndole comida a la gente delante, haciéndolos sonreír, ofreciendo cosas. Explicando, alentando, uniendo… él unía ese equipo. Steve Rogers puede haber sido su capitán, pero Tony los recogió de la calle, les dio techo y comida y los hizo su familia. Como alguien por quien alguien hizo algo muy muy parecido, no logro imaginarme nada en el Universo que me hiciera atacar a mí Tía May.

Hay gestos de afecto, de amor incluso. Es muy obvio que el Dr. Banner idolatraba el suelo que Tony pisaba. Veo con no poca sorpresa y mucho azoro unos segundos de, asumo que ebrios, besos y manoseos en el ascensor de Barton y la Black Widow con Tony en medio, una noche muy tarde. Veo en un largo desayuno a Steve Rogers poniéndole delante una docena de panquecas a Tony, que se las come como si fueran caviar. Veo a Thor y a Tony charlando por cuatro horas, sin audio, en las cámaras de vigilancia, bebiendo juntos, sentados en el bar a medialuz, lo que parece una noche de lluvia.

Creo que entiendo. Una vez leí un artículo en que decía que si dos personas se hacían una lista de ciertas 30 preguntas el uno al otro y contestabas con honestidad y empatía, era cien por ciento seguro que te enamorarías de esa persona. Y ellos… me capturan a mí, sólo por segundos que veo. Es como si lo radiante y reluciente de Tony enmarcara y destacara la simpleza y dulzura de Bruce Banner, como ese colgante de mi tía de madera con venas de oro. Es como si esa sencillez y silencio del doctor hiciera más brillante y colorido al vivo, extrovertido Thor. Los colores alegres de Thor, envolviendo contrastantes la inmovilidad de gato satisfecho de Natasha Romanov, su estatuaria belleza sombría. La complejidad y los misterios de ella, haciendo que los ojos claros y directos de Steve Rogers parezcan los más puro y honesto del mundo. La severidad militar de él, contrastando con un cinismo nada amargo, una sabiduría cargada de buen humor de sobreviviente en Clint Barton. Y las sombras de arquero, su estudiada postura alejada y difuminada, enmarcando a Tony, el centro de atención donde estuviera…

Nunca debieron haber funcionado, no tenían ningún sentido, sólo los unió la más absurda y demente de las suertes, y cuando encajaron como un tetris multidimensional, fue como un teorema de Pitágoras y se volvieron irrompibles, inseparables, y capaces de levantar el mundo.

Pero algo los separó. Y cuando se acaba el mes y acabo de ver un video de algo que parece Halloween, en que Clint Barton y Tony aparecen vestidos de Madonna y Britney Spears y se besan, creo que no quiero llegar al final, no quiero que esto se acabe, porque son tan felices.

\- Parker?- alcanzo a apagar la pantalla y agarrar el trapo de sacar el polvo sólo porque soy Spiderman: Tony entra de sopetón, moviéndose aún mientras la armadura brota a su alrededor, sus siguientes palabras ya con metalizadas porque el casco se ha cerrado.- Choque con apilamiento en el paso sobre nivel de Navy con Linstrom con peligro de explosiones, necesito que saques a la gente atrapada mientras Vision y yo sujetamos el puente.- dice, arrojándome un traje de Spiderman plegado. Porqué debería sorprenderme que tenga una copia?

Antes de que pueda siquiera barbotar una sentimiento, ha saltado por la ventana, arrojando sus gafas sobre la mesa. Me visto tan rápido como puedo, dejando mi ropa tirada por todas partes, y me lanzo detrás suyo siguiendo ese puntito rojo rumbo a la zona comercial.

**************************************************

El desastre en el paso sobre nivel es caótico, y mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Es un choque en cadena inmenso, incluyendo tres buses – uno escolar al medio, madre mía- y un tanker de combustible volcado encima, que seguramente perdieron el control cuando uno de los pilares del paso cedió, creando otro choque en la carretera debajo, que dañó otro pilar más de concreto, creando un ángulo en el puente, que antes no existía. Los buses atraparon entre ellos a varios autos y unas camionetas, y puedo ver que el paso, ahora un puente colgante de concreto colgando de las barras de metal de los bordes uniéndolo a las zonas firmes, y de cuatro pilares, con uno caído y otro peligrosamente quebrado, está sosteniéndose de milagro y por pura suerte. Mi primer instinto sería vaciar mis telarañas en los pilares, pero no creo que aunque los bañe haga mucha diferencia: y allí ya están Iron Man y Vision, Tony conferenciando unos momentos con los rescatistas ya en escena para enviar sus drones a sujetar el pilar roto mientras Vision se coloca cuidadosamente en la posición del faltante y usa su rayo de calor delicadamente en los postes y cables colgantes cortados que amenazan golpear gente.

Yo, que soy mucho más ligero, salto al paso sobre nivel mientras los rescatistas de meten debajo, a sacar a los heridos del accidente alrededor del poste roto. Son los menos graves y los que están más en peligro bajo esta mole de concreto, y entiendo el razonamiento: pero yo voy a ese puente letal, trepándome como puedo entre tanto acero retorcido y pedazos de cemento, hasta poder apoyarme en el tanker de gasolina. Está caliente, maldita sea.

Hay muertos, por supuesto. No puedes vivir en Queens y no ver algunos. Dios sabe que ya había visto sangre humana antes de los ocho. No soy nervioso: pero una cosa es ver una herida de bala o unos golpes a ver a alguien partido por la mitad por su parabrisas, y tengo que tragar antes de encontrar mi voz y empezar a llamar a los sobrevivientes. La mayoría apenas pueden hablar: casi todos están muy heridos. Logro sacar varios choferes, los pasajeros de uno de los buses y una anciana milagrosamente intacta cuya van se volcó por completo bajo el tanker: pero cuando vuelvo de dejar a la señora en manos de los rescatistas, veo a una chica de mi edad atrapada bajo el costado de una camioneta. 

Está viva, pero en shock: debe tener todo roto por dentro, y me mira como si no pudiera hablar, sólo gemir.

La cabina de la camioneta está atrapada bajo el tanker: si lo muevo, puede explotar y matar a todos los demás y a la gente abajo para colmo. Pero ella se está desangrando ante mis ojos.

Qué habrían hecho los verdaderos Avengers, que eran héroes de verdad, no como yo? Seguro se les habría ocurrido algo. Quisiera pedirle perdón por no ser tan capaz como ellos. 

Seguro la fuerza de Thor o de Hulk habría podido levantar ese tanker sin miedo. Yo no estoy seguro de poder. Y no sé si una explosión de ese tamaño me mataría a mí también de paso pero probablemente sí. Todo eso pasa por mi mente en un segundo, y luego me estoy moviendo, como si hubiera decidido algo: aferro una cánula de aceite de un auto cercano destrozado, me lo echo encima y culebreo entre los escombros hasta meterme bajo la camioneta, reptando con la nariz pegada al asfalto hasta que me lleno de su sangre y consigo meterme a su lado tan pegado que puedo ver que sus ojos, que creía castaños, son ámbar.

\- Hey.- le susurro.- Voy a levantar esto para que puedas salir de aquí.- prometo, antes de gritarle a la gente de un bus cercano, cuya puerta arranqué para que salieran y que están deslizándose de a uno al suelo.- HEY! Ayúdenme a sacarla!-

\- Estás loco, está lleno de gasolina! La van de atrás está en llamas!!- me grita un tipo en camiseta con una herida en la espalda, pero dos mujeres se acercan, una de ellas con un sucio uniforme de paramédico.

\- Empújala y nosotros tiramos…!- ordena ella, arrodillándose para agarrarla del sweater quemado que lleva. Tenso los hombros y concentro toda mi fuerza en levantar la camioneta sobre nosotros unos centímetros, sólo unos centímetros, y con un alarido, veo que sacan a la chica, que parece un muñeco de trapo.

Pero su pierna se quedó conmigo.

El espanto de eso me hace perder la concentración por un momento, y todo el peso de la camioneta me cae encima, algo duro y metálico clavándose como un cuchillo justo en la parte alta de mi muslo. Estoy cazado. Y ahora siento el calor.

\- Llévensela! Bajen, ahora!!- grito, y me obedecen, mientras intento activar mis comunicaciones, cómo era? – Hola? Mr Stark! Por favor, Mr Stark, necesito ayuda!-

No tengo respuesta y mientras más empujo, más siento que se clava ese pedazo de metal. Me va a arrancar la pierna como a esa chica? El pánico empieza a atenazarme, y el humo se vuelve ahogante. Qué hago? Qué habría hecho…

… si no puedes mover algo, usa una palanca. Hasta los cro magnon sabían hacer esto, diablos. Mis telarañas aferran entre el humo un par de parachoques, los arrancan de los buses retorcidos y los manipulo con los hilos hasta meter los extremos bajo la camioneta. Arrastro un pequeño Mini achurrascado para servir de base, y entonces, disparo las telarañas atrás y le doy un tirón a la cabina del tanker, que cae de nariz en los parachoques, levanta la camioneta de un tirón que me hace dar un grito, y entonces oigo el sonido inconfundible del metal cediendo: el tanker va a estallar.

\- TODOS ATRÁS VA A EXPLOTAR!- bramo, intentando retroceder, pero Dios mío aún queda gente en el otro bus, es culpa mía, ahora va a ceder todo, y…  
Vision aparece de la nada entre el humo, agarra el tanker, se eleva, se eleva, y entonces, boom naranja, humo y aire caliente, que no hace nada más que hacerme tropezar en la leve onda expansiva.

Y entonces el puente de cemento cede y empieza a irse de lado. Oh, por Dios, no!

Lleno un extremo de telarañas, me trepo al otro lado, me dejo caer abajo, ( gracias a Dios, han vaciado por completo la carretera debajo, no queda nadie) clavo los talones en el suelo y tiro. Siento que se me van a salir los brazos, pero veo de reojo a Vision con un bus completo en los hombros aterrizar al otro lado. Seguro que están todos los que quedaban. Espero que estén todos los que quedaban. Porque no puedo, no puedo, no puedo más…

\- Parker, aguanta.- el sonido de los repulsores en reversa me hace echar la cabeza atrás, y veo a Iron Man sosteniendo la esquina que inexorablemente baja a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos. El concreto se está desgajando, no aguanta.- Parker, estás sangrando… cuando yo te diga que sueltes, sueltas!-

\- No, lo va a aplastar!- grito, y veo a Vision aterrizar de nuevo, esta vez con una camioneta llena de gente y un perro, y lo veo alzar ambos pulgares. Clear. Oh, gracias a Dios.

\- SUELTA!- brama Tony, y creo que suelto cuando aún lo está diciendo, siento los brazos muertos… y ruedo a un lado, tropezando, viendo a Tony volar entre los escombros, agarrar mi mano, sacarnos a un lado, fuera de la sombra de ese paso sobre nivel, al sol que me ciega, y de repente…

Me suelta, y caigo de cabeza, y luego veo porqué me soltó: desde un lado, un pilar le cayó encima. Lo pierdo de vista entre el derrumbe y la nube de polvo, y aunque grito furiosamente, es tan ruidoso que no yo me oigo. No, por favor, no. No por mi culpa, no cuando se suponía que yo iba a ayudarlo, o esto es algún tipo de suicidio? Eutanasia? Para que no siguiera sufriendo?

\- Mr. Parker, quítese, yo lo hago.- dice la voz educada de Visión y recién entonces me doy cuenta que he estado removiendo cascotes como un enfermo, gritando. Su gema entra en acción, y de pronto despeja un gran bloque, para revelar a Iron Man, armadura abollada pero entera y normal. Sin más que decir, Vision lo alza, hace algo, y la armadura lo sigue volando como un robot: y antes de que pueda decir nada, me ha agarrado del costado y me lleva como a una novia.

\- Vision, puedo ir yo solo, no tienes que llevarme, preocúpate de Mr Stark…!- pataleo, pero Vision habla sin mirarme, y detecto humor en su seca voz inglesa.

\- Ciertamente eso es de lo que me preocupo. Los dejaré en la Torre y volveré para ayudar con despejar las vías públicas, pero Mr Stark ha sufrido una severa concusión y necesitará vigilancia para prevenir posibles coágulos cerebrales. Confío en tu diligencia, en cuanto FRIDAY te guíe a parcharte la vena safena minor que te has cortado con el pick up de ese tráiler.- agrega, con un tono completamente serio.- Encargaré las pizzas que creo son tradicionales para las babysitters. Al menos eso sugiere el séptimo arte.-

\- Si, no te imagino teniendo experiencia en eso.- me rindo al fin.- Oye, Vision… si se supone que el polímero te hace igual que un ser humano, qué pasa cuando comes…?-

\- Voy a interrumpir tu curiosidad recordándote que estás a 678 mts del suelo y soy todo lo que te sostiene, porque no te quedan telarañas.-

***********************

Basta con hablar diez minutos con Vision para saber que es el hijo no biológico ( androidelógico?) de Mr Stark, porque con su misma eficiencia lo dejó acostado en pijama y bañado – no hago preguntas, yo mismo tuve que bañarme y cambiarme entretanto: el corte en la pierna se ha cerrado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la pierna cortada de esa chica, voy a tener pesadillas con eso.- y fiel a su palabra, hay un stack de pizzas en la mesita de centro de la sala.

\- Te importa quedarte acá después de que comas? Preferiría que lo despiertes cada hora.- dice Vision dejando el dormitorio en donde escucho a Mr Stark hablando con alguien en el teléfono.- FRIDAY puede ponerte la película que quieras, pero hay que vigilarlo al menos cuatro horas.-

\- Y si le llevo pizza?-

\- Tiene una concusión. Te la vomitará encima. Pero si no te molesta...-

Le hago un gesto de que estoy comiendo, y hay un fruncido en los labios de Vision que me hace sentir que sería muy capaz de reírse si quisiera, pero no lo hace solamente por ser más troll. Se larga mientras me enfrasco en la pizza, que en verdad son las mejores que dinero puede comprar, después de esto las de supermercado saben a cartón en el que alguien apoyó un pedazo de queso.

\- Paaaarker.- oigo del cuarto, y se asoma Mr. Stark con aspecto lamentable, las ojeras rojas que luego serán negras, ojos inyectados en sangre, pelo goteando, algo que asumo es su pijama porque tiene manchas indelebles de aceite de motos y alguna vez fue un buzo de algodón Cardin de máximo estilo.- Eso es pizza...-

Abrazo las dos cajas que quedan como un oso de peluche y salto al techo, en donde sigo comiendo mi trozo cabeza abajo.- Mm-nno. Vision dijo que no puede comer estando concuso.-

\- Vision no tiene idea de lo que está hablando, yo comía pizza concuso cuando él no era más que una App engreída. Baja de ahí y dame la de edam, mocoso.- me dice, a lo que me niego, abro la segunda caja y empiezo a comérmela. Él se cruza de brazos, agota la cabeza y empieza a irritarse.

\- Mocoso de mierda... las pagué yo! Baja de ahí!-

\- No hasta que me las acabe.- digo seriamente.- Lo hago por su bien, Mr Stark.-

\- Deja la caprese o voy por un guantelete y te muestro lo que hago con arañas engreídas.-

\- Tiene que acostarse, Mr Stark. No está bien que se agite estando concuso.- agrego, mordiendo la pizza con su sabroso queso naranjo.- Y a su edad...-

\- Se acabó, dónde está el Raid?!-

**************************

\- Sabía que no debía haberlo dejado comer.- gimo culpablemente mientras tras dormir una hora, al despertarlo para chequearlo apenas alcanzó a llegar al baño antes de devolver toda la pizza que se comió. Le frotaría la espalda como alguan vez hice con mi tía cuando bebía, pero no sé cómo es el protocolo de esas cosas.

Qué quiere mi tía siempre cuando está enferma? Té. Té estaría bien. Voy a la cocina, y tras poner agua a hervir, le hablo a FRIDAY:

\- Friday, hay té por aquí?- pregunto abriendo cajones y puertecitas de esa cocina de cromo y mármol. Antes de que me conteste, veo una vieja caja de madera muy oscura, y al abrirla está atiborrada de bolsitas de té en hoja. Oh, a mi tía le encantaría.- Qué té de estos sería mejor para las naúseas?-

:: la mezcla con una cinta verde es de menta con té blanco:: musita FRIDAY, y añade mientras la preparo. :: también tiene hojas de sáuco mezcladas para calmar neuralgias::

\- Oye, qué maravilla, dónde lo venden? A mi tía le encantaría una bolsa.-

:: Es una mezcla casera ::

Bueno, huele delicioso. Ned, que no puede ser más hetero pero que tiene gustos muy gay, una vez le regaló a mi tía un té indio con especias que olía así y mi tía lo trataba como si fuera de oro. Entre los dos me han vuelto un conocedor, y me preparo una taza con alegría y le llevo la suya en una bandejita a Tony, que se ha acostado, se ha puesto la almohada en la cabeza y se encoge al sentirme entrar.

\- Vete!-

\- No hasta que resuelva una cuadrática para mí, lo que he leído sobre concusiones dice que es muy importante asegurarme que no estés confundido…-

\- Dios mío es cierto, eres un maldito millenial, todos los millenials son seres exasperantes llenos de arcoíris y gatitos…- gruñe en la almohada.- Lárgate y deja a mi sufrido trasero gen X en paz.-

\- FRIDAY, puede darme un ejercicio que Mr Stark necesite raciocinio para resolver…?-

:: 9log3(-5)?::

\- FRIDAY, dije que necesite raciocionio, no es para que te pongas sádica…-

\- Indefinido pero el gráfico se abre hacia arriba.- gruñe la voz en la almohada. Miro al bulto con desconcierto, y de puro curioso abro un programa de álgebra para… oh, wow.

\- Mis arcoíris y gatitos están muy impresionados con el álgebra de su sufrido trasero gen X.- musito.

Un gruñido en mi respuesta. Me voy a la sala y me quedo despierto ordenando un poco el penthouse, rasqueteando alfombras sucias con mugre del workshop y regando unas plantitas que estaban bastante secas. Le pido a FRIDAY que ponga música muy bajita y tratando de no molestar a Mr Stark me meto a una habitación al final del pasillo, que parece de invitados, y se siento en la cama, mientras llamo a mi tía y le explico… la verdad: que Mr Stark está herido, que no hay nadie que lo cuide y que como a mi también me apalearon aprovecharé sus servicios médicos.

Mi tía está muy orgullosa de haberme visto rescatando gente: insiste que es para eso que tengo aptitudes, no para pelear con maleantes. Escucho sus persuasiones habituales y una larga explicación sobre cómo cuidar la concusión de Mr Stark, y mientras la oigo, me tiendo en la cama, cerrando los ojos a su voz familiar…

\- Peter, no atrevas a dormirte, tienes que despertarlo cada hora!-

\- Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!- alego, sentándome en la cama, que es maravillosamente cómoda, pero la almohada tiene unos encajes raros en la almohada que pican en la mejilla al apoyar la cara.- Iré a despertarlo, ya es la hora, ya voy…- asiento, oyendo aún la voz de mi tía que me ordena que la llame a la mañana siguiente, o si tengo cualquier duda, o si necesito que venga, o lo que sea. Se lo prometo y le corto, yendo a frotarme la cara, y entonces me encuentro con encaje y mi primera sensación de espanto es que rompí de algún modo el encaje de la almohada y lo tengo en la mano…

Soy tan tristemente nerd que me toma unos segundos darme cuenta que lo que tengo enrollado en la mano es una tanga de mujer de encaje color ciruela, que tiene enganchado un brochecito metálico a un costado y tienen un aroma dulce…

La tiro en la cama y me levanto de un salto sintiendo que soy yo quien se pone color ciruela. Serían de Miss Potts? De la Black Widow? De Scarlett Witch? Y a mí que me importaba de quién eran, porqué debía importarme a mí, esas eran cosas privadas de Mr Stark, no podría ser más metiche ni…

:: Mr Parker, es hora de chequear a Sir.-

\- Y a voy, ya voy.- dijo metiéndolas detrás de la almohada sin tocarlas más que con dos dedos y huyendo de allí todo sobrecogido. Eran simples pantys, todas las mujeres usan, he visto las de mi tía colgadas a secar, porqué me sobresalta tanto? Es porque obviamente una mujer no deja por ahí sus pantys si no es por haber tenido sexo? Y qué? Mr Stark era un famoso playboy, si está tiendo sexo aquí todas las noches está en su derecho, pero es…

… Dios, espero que al menos cambie las sábanas. Al volver a su habitación me doy cuenta que sigue siendo un desastre, y entre bufidos empiezo a recoger ropa, herramientas y tazas vacías de todos lados: hay tantas cosas desperdigadas que me toma un rato llegar a la alfombra. Libros, una bolsa de parece de canicas muy bonitas, un teléfono de esos antiguos tipo concha en un rincón tirado tras una silla. Con esos podías hacerle un hoyo a un parabrisas sin romper la pantalla, decían.

Un polerón enorme muy gastado de un gris acero con grandes letras en el pecho que dicen CORNELL: y yo que pensaba que Mr Stark había ido al MIT. El closet igual es un despelote: lo ordeno lo mejor que puedo, y cuando me vuelvo, Mr Stark está despierto, la taza de té casi vacía ya en sus manos, mirándome fijamente.

\- Yo no debería estar aquí contigo.- dice sombríamente. Es tan extraño que me preocupo, avanzando para verle las pupilas.

\- Cinco horas más y queda dado de alta, déjame verlo…-

\- Es de Brucey de quien tenías que ser padawan. Ayudando abuelitas, ordenando y trayéndome té… ahí estaba tu mommy, porqué no te retuve a mommy…-

\- No necesito una mommy, ahora recuéstese…-

\- Una mommy con siete doctorados!- las risitas de Tony empezaban a sonar drogadas, pero asumo que le dieron buenos analgésicos. Deja la taza y se despatarra en la cama, la cara hundida en la almohada, y no se mueve más mientras ordeno. Es muy Tony Stark que recoja 43 tornillos, seguro si no revisa la ropa antes de lavarla la rompe toda. Acabo de doblar polerones y sweaters desperdigados, y entonces al abrir al entrar al walk in closet me quedo parado.

Está tan claramente dividido. Un lado, lleno de trajes de Armani, ropa de diseñador, y también maltratados jeans estilosos y canguros de deporte carísimos. Camisas como nieve, o de colores fashionistas, colgadas en un lado, tan planchadas que podrías cortar con los dobleces. Y al otro, semivacío, pero en un rincón unos buzos y camisetas gastadas, y unos pantalones de bambula tipo hindú estampados con rayas y flores que no puedo imaginarme a Tony usando. Unos sweaters medio deshilachados. Algo que parece un caftán, o de esas batas del medio oriente, y un par de trajes de vestir sencillos, una chaqueta de tweed con parches en los codos.

Estoy mirando la ropa de Bruce Banner!

El fanboy en mí se controla, y salgo caminando hacia atrás tras dejar la ropa plegadita en uno de los estantes vacíos. Así que sí eran realmente pareja... y se fue? Pero porqué se fue?

Tony duerme ahora, roncando con un sonido profundo que parece salirle del pecho. Sé que en cualquier momento puede despertar, pero como si no me pudiera aguantar, voy al workshop, le indico a FRIDAY que me avise si despierta, y me siento ante nuevos videos. Pero esta vez no estoy fanboyeando: estoy buscando algo específico.

Me distraigo, porque la selección que programo en la búsqueda de identificación visual de FRIDAY es mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

No soy un tipo que se asquee fácilmente, ya sabes. Vivo en Queens. He visto ambulancias recogiendo a gente de dentro de autos... y de debajo de autos... y de entremedio de autos...desde que tengo uso de razón, sin contar a los suicidas. Y ser Spidey me ha hecho ver unas cuantas cosas extra. Pero las heridas que veo en los Avengers me hacen arrugar la cara: no porque se quejen, sino precisamente porque no se quejan. Hay raspones, huesos rotos, sangre y un montón de estoicismo: y el que Thor, Steve Rogers y Bruce Banner se curen rápido no lo hace mejor, para nada. Veo a Thor con lo que parece un pedazo de un ancla de barco metido en el costado, quieto mientras Bruce Banner literalmente lo corta como un bife para sacarla en la enfermería. Veo al Capitán América, los ojos abiertos, sangrando tanto que en vez de gotas son hilos de sangre los que chorrean de la camilla como un grifo roto, vendajes sujetando su vientre que se ve francamente antinatural. Veo a la Black Widow, que está recostada boca abajo con el torso desnudo, mientras Bruce Banner mete unos instrumentos francamente aterradores en su columna.

Pero los veo cuidarse, unos a otros. Hay unas pocas apariciones de gente que ya me he acostumbrado a ver en los videos: la doctora Cho, el físico sueco que Thor adora, la doctora Foster y su despampanante hermana, la doctora Ross, Pepper Potts, un agente de SHIELD que parece muy cercano a Hawkeye y la Black Widow. Pero la mayor parte de las veces los veo cuidarse entre ellos: veo a Thor cargando a cada uno de ellos en sus brazos en diferentes ocasiones, veo a Bruce Banner atendiendo incontables heridas, a Tony...

A Tony siempre ahí, charlando, animando, interviniendo. No importa quién esté herido, ahí está encima, vigilando, sin dejar de hablar, su vista fija como un padre inquieto. Pero aunque busco ansiosamente imágenes de él herido o enfermo, no hay ninguna. Si las borró, si no quería que nadie las viera, probablemente tampoco dejó que nadie lo viera cuando estaba así.

Probablemente no dejó que nadie lo ayudara, aunque él ayudara a todos.

Mis dedos vuelan en el teclado mapeando nuevas búsquedas, y el resultado me hace apretar los dientes.

Hay 162,4 horas de "Tony Stark vigilando a un Avenger inconsciente en la enfermería"

Hay 103,1 hrs de " Tony Stark rescatando a un Avenger herido en una misión"

Hay 2100 hrs de " Tony Stark cuidando a Bruce Banner post transformación"

Hay 342 hrs de " Tony Stark sirve de barman y escucha los problemas de un Avenger" ( 111 de esas horas son de Clint Barton)

Me recuesto irritado. Un largo video de Tony acostando a un Steve Rogers que se ve ebrio perdido, que normalmente me habría parecido graciosísimo ( Tony es capaz de levantar una Harley él sólo con los músculos que tiene, pero parece que manejar a algo tan grande, tan lacio y tan borracho lo supera: sus maldiciones cuando se le desliza de las manos como una anguila y resbala al suelo son épicas) hace que mi enojo se concentre, se coagule.

Sé que voy a explotar mientras tipeo la última búsqueda, pero lo hago igual, mis dedos casi enterrándose en el delicado teclado hipersensible.

3.8 BILLONES de dólares invertidos en los 5 Avengers. Proyectos de Bannermed. Armas. Joyas. Autos de lujo. Un montón de vacaciones.

3.8 billones de dólares, cuatro años de amor y atención, y ahora el que lo sujeta mientras vomita concuso es un estudiante que no conocía hace un año y al que le pagan 30 dólares por hora para cuidarlo. Me pican los ojos y quiero vomitar.

Cómo puedes... morder la mano que te cuidó de esa forma? Morder! Tratar de matar! Apuntarle a alguien con un torque de tres toneladas es tratar de matar, no hay otra forma de verlo! Y el tipo que está allá concuso abrazando a la almohada como si tratara de metérsela por los ojos no es un supersoldado, no un Dios de otro mundo, no es un monstruo irradiado... sólo carne y sangre y a estas alturas más pernos de metal y placas de titanio que hueso. Sólo es un genio.

Sólo es un hombre.

Guerra civil las pelotas. Esto fue una traición, una traición familiar, una de esas historias horribles y amargas de hermano contra hermano. Siempre pensé que no podía haber nada tan poderoso que te hiciera alzar tu mano contra los que amabas, y sigo pensando eso. No hay nada en el mundo que me haría atacar a May. No hay nada en el mundo que me haría dañar a Ned.

No hay nada en este mundo que me hiciera abandonar a Tony Stark aquí solo, herido y enfermo en este enorme penthouse que resuena en cada paso, vacío no porque no hay nadie, sino porque hubo. Y yo conozco perfectamente cómo el vacío que deja tu familia es mucho, mucho peor que simplemente un espacio donde no hay nadie.

Me froto el pelo, sintiendo que me pican los ojos. No puedo. Es una intromisión terrible pero tengo que saber... tengo que entender.

Abro el video que se ha hecho mi favorito, un simple video de veinticinco minutos de los Avengers viendo una película. No sé cuál era, pero debe haber sido una muy emocional e interesante, porque la doctora Foster tiene un pañuelo en la cara y está sentada en el regazo de Thor, que aunque está atento a la película le acaricia el brazo consoladoramente. Steve Rogers está sentado en el suelo, las piernas cruzadas, la boca abierta y los ojos húmedos y se ve tan joven. Tony está sentado detrás suyo en el sofá, su pierna sirviéndole de respaldo, los brazos cruzados, y una expresión de satisfacción en su cara que contrasta con los rostros enrapturados de los demás. Bruce Banner está a su lado, un brazo alrededor suyo y un bol de palomitas en su regazo en pantalones de buzo, su vista en la pantalla aunque su mano acaricia la nuca de Tony a ratos. Pepper Potts está al otro lado de Bruce, y reposa su espalda en su costado, un brazo de él descuidadamente cruzado sobre su pecho, su cabeza rubia en su hombro.  
En otro sillón, los dos vestidos de negro y tan enredados que no logro entender en qué posición están, Clint Barton y Natasha Romanov.están entrelazados mirando la película. Hay una mano sosteniendo el mentón de Natasha que creo que es de Clint, pero no estoy seguro, qué extraños son esos dos. Cuando estás en pareja con alguien, asumo que le abrazas el torso, no la pierna como si fuera un peluche. Si es que eso es una pierna.

Finalmente reconozco el sonido, y me avergonzaría conocerlo, si no fuera porque mi tía ama esa película y la he visto una docena de veces. Es Love Actually. Para ser un rom com, al menos es presumido siendo una antología y siendo inglesa.

Estoy segurísimo que no es una película del gusto de Mr Stark, pero él parece… satisfecho.

Les está dando una experiencia, así como les da… todo. Aunque no sea para él.

Dammit.

\- FRIDAY, corta ese video. Este pendejo nunca ha tenido permiso de ver nada de eso. Eres el peor sistema de seguridad del mundo, eres un asco…- me volteo espantado: no lo sentí venir, y eso que cojea, ondula y casi se cae al entrar al workshop. Se le han puesto los ojos negros, pero está lúcido. Debí haberlo despertado hace rato, maldita sea.

\- Mr Stark, vuélvase a la cama!-

\- Cómo te atreves… esos son del servidor privado… a quién le enviabas esa mierda? A Jimmy Kimmel?!- si no fuera por mi fuerza, no podría sostenerlo, porque aletea como una paloma enojada, pero lo agarro del polerón y de la cintura y lo alzo para llevarlo a su cama, a pesar de lo mucho que se revuelve.- Suéltame! Mocoso de mierda, te voy a repulsorear la jeta, cómo te atreves, con razón aceptaste atenderme, así aprovechas de hacerte rico, ya se me hacía extraña tanta puta devoción cuando podía estar por ahí jodiendo chicas rescatadas… o MILF rescatadas…-

\- Mr Stark!- exclamo, poniéndolo en la cama de espaldas, a lo que trata de colarse poniéndome un pie en la cara y casi cayéndose por el otro lado.- Maldita sea, quédese quieto! No le he enviado nada a nadie, quería saber…!-

\- No tienes que disculparte por traicionarme y usarme, todo el mundo lo hace, al menos aún no me pegas…-

\- No sea ridículo! Le voy a pegar de verdad si no se queda quieto, lo voy a telarañear a la cama…-

\- O sea te vas a meter al grupo de los que me traicionan y me follan encima…?!-

\- No!- lo suelto horrorizado, lo que aprovecha para rodar al otro lado de la cama, caerse por supuesto, ponerse un guantelete y apuntarme con él a pesar de que debe tener la cabeza como una colmena.- Quédese quieto de una maldita vez! Está concuso, no se tiene de pie, hay que escanearlo, MÉTASE A LA CAMA VIEJO IMBÉCIL!-

\- Me dijiste viejo?!* golpe sónico del repulsor* Voy a seducir a tu tía por eso…!-

\- NECESITABA SABER PORQUÉ EL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA LO TRATÓ DE MATAR!- bramo, finalmente exasperado.- Y NO LO ENTIENDO! ERAN AMIGOS, CÓMO PASÓ ESO!?- exclamo, los brazos abiertos en pregunta. Tony me mira largamente, baja el repulsor, y luego echa a caminar hacia mí, y es tanto el poder que exuda que a pesar de que puedo arrancarle las puertas a un taxi sin sudar, retrocedo hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared, y cuando me mira a la cara con esos ojos enormes rodeados de moretones, me encojo como una arañita asustada.

\- Uno, no es asunto tuyo. Dos, violar los archivos secretos de los Avengers es un delito federal, gracias a Coulson. Tres, lo que tú opines de lo que pasó me importa un carajo. Cuatro…- agrega, enderezándose, y frunce tanto el ceño que por un segundo creo que me va a disparar.-… no tengo idea.- suspira, y luego parece sorprendido.- Oh, dammit.- y se va de espaldas como un palitroque. Lo agarro justo a tiempo de que se golpee contra el suelo, y arrastro a un fideo cocido de Iron Man a la cama, acostándolo como si estuviera hecho de goma.

Este hombre es una tragedia, como dice mi tía May.

*******************************************

\- Te han dicho que eres más persistente que el eczema? Debería ser Louseman, no Spiderman, ser pegajoso…- acaba al día siguiente cuando me cuelo en el workshop, galletas digestivas en las manos, una almohada de semillas para los dolores musculares que mandó mi tía. Tony, que estaba totalmente inconsciente pero sin complicaciones cuando regresó Visión después de medianoche, me mandó a casa con chofer y me señaló que había hecho un buen trabajo. Yo no podía ni mirarlo a la cara y no sé qué le habrá dicho FRIDAY, pero cuando dejo todo en el mesón del workshop y enfrento a Mr Stark, que está en bata y con el torso desnudo que parece un mapa de Canadá, pero bañado, no parece haber nadie más en el piso.

\- Como está su cabeza?-

\- Aún pegada al resto.-

\- Mire, no le he mostrado ni le hablaré de esos videos a nadie. Sé que hice mal al verlos sin permiso. Pero desde que me metió en esto nadie me cuenta la verdad completa de nada, y esto es como… es como… es como ver Law And Order.- bufo irritablemente.

\- Eh?- al menos se ve desconcertado, no enojado.

\- O Star Trek!-

\- No te metas con Star Trek si sabes lo que te conviene, o no prosperarás y ciertamente no vivirás largo.- gruñe, el maldito nerd. Me cruzo de brazos y los dos nos miramos obstinadamente hasta que el suspira y se recuesta en el silla, brazos cruzados.- Ilumíname, mocoso. En qué se parece a Law And Order?-

\- En que entendí lo que pasaba en Berlín, en ese momento, pero seguramente tienen más tramas y subplots que una telenovela, y por más tiempo que yo he estado vivo, así que por eso entiendo como la mitad de lo que está pasando! Y si tengo que imaginarme el resto, seguro lo arruino! No crea que no me doy cuenta que editó cuidadosamente lo que me contó… -

\- Te conté la verdad…-

\- No toda la verdad!-

\- Algunas cosas no son para tu edad…-

\- Me dijo que estaba con el Doctor Banner. Pero hay videos de usted besuqueándose con la Black Widow… y con Hawkeye al medio! Se fue por eso?-

\- Realmente no tienes edad para ver esas cosas, pendejo! FRIDAY! Eres el peor control parental del mundo!!- brama. De repente se me ocurre que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan... vivo. Estos meses se había visto tan desanimado, tan poco enérgico, pero ahora es como ver de nuevo a ese Tony Stark de las grabaciones ( y de ese videoclip sexy con Rihanna, vaya) que parecía atraer la luz como una joya. Se le ha ido un poco esa pátina gris que parecía cargar, como un manto de ceniza...

\- Bruce se fue porque lo traicioné, pero no de esa forma. Y me habría perdonado si esa bruja no lo hubiera hecho hacer… lo que hizo en Johnnestown.- dice, dejándose caer sentado en la silla de nuevo.- Pero lo de los acuerdos…-

\- Los Acuerdos de Sokovia?-

Tony me mira largamente, como si me evaluara, y no sé qué encuentra en mi cara que al fin lo decide a hablar.

\- Después de ese desastre en Lagos… y los anteriores… el gobierno nos pidió que aceptáramos más control de la ONU. Algunos estaban de acuerdo, otros no. Eso… nos dividió. Yo sí creía que un poco de control… algún control… era necesario.-

\- No los he leído completos pero…-

\- Leíste ese mamotreto?!-

\- Es un proyecto de ley internacional que me atañe, sabe? Usted puede guardar la armadura en un sótano y olvidarse, pero yo no puedo hacer que la maldita araña me desmuerda!- exclamo, pero él me sigue mirando con cara de disgusto.

\- Eres tan increíblemente nerd, Parker. Eres tan… el único otro gil que intentó leerlos completos fue Steve!-

\- Pero no se los leyó?-

\- Vision me dio un resumen. Además, el papel no importaba, lo importante era dar la señal de buena voluntad…- dice meneando la cabeza, pero yo me paseo con las manos en la nuca.

\- Lo correcto sería que yo los firmara, verdad? Que revelara mi identidad, y que…- mi voz es un susurro triste, antes de frotarme el mentón.- Peleé para que otros hicieran lo que yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer, que hipócrita me siento!-

\- Peter, no voy a dejar que te pongas en las manos de Ross!-

\- Pero usted se puso ahí, a trabajar con él!-

\- Él es el tipo más obsesionado del mundo con encontrar a Bruce después de mí, si lo hallaba antes que yo tenía que poder enterarme antes de que lo viviseccionara!-

Comprendo. Comprendo y se me aprieta el estómago.

\- Por eso hizo ese trato? Todo por el doctor Banner?-

\- Tratos con el diablo hago desde que era más chico que tú, Parker. En la lista de cosas que estoy dispuesto a hacer por Brucey, eso está muy abajo.- me suelta, antes de dar media vuelta e irse al bar, a pesar de que aún no es mediodía.

Le quito la botella de bourbon, y da un palmetazo en la mesa, clavándome la vista. Yo me acomodo en la silla alta con el botellón abrazado.

\- Por eso toda la pelea en Berlin? Porque el Capitán no quería firmar, y los demás lo seguían? Eso era todo?- le digo, y mis sospechas se concentrar al verlo fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos. Hay algo culpable en su rostro, algo amargo. Es como si estuviera arrancándole una costra.

Con cuidadito sirvo medio vaso, y lo pongo antes él, expectante. Él suspira, y lo toma, antes de hablar mirando el líquido.

\- No.-

\- No qué?-

\- No fue sólo por los Acuerdos?-

\- No.-

\- Fue porque se folló a la Black Widow y a Hawkeye?-

\- No! Estás obsesionado con eso! Y eso fue una vez! Y no me he follado a Clint!-

\- Entonces sí se acostó con la Black Widow!-

Tony arruga la cara, y al fin rueda los ojos antes de mirarme de reojo.- No tienes edad para oír * nada * de esa historia.- agrega, una chispa luego.- Pero estuve entre esos muslos y aún vivo, me merezco un trofeo.-

\- Podemos volver al tema?-

\- Tú eres el obsesionado con ese trío! Como si fuera el único que hubo…-

\- Cállese y vuelva a los Acuerdos!-

Su sonrisa se apaga, pero se ve más sereno, mientras se bebe la mitad del vaso de un trago.- Después de la bomba en la ONU, se acusó a James Barnes. Salió en las noticias, pero nadie reveló quién era… cuando Nat hizo esa vaciada de info en la red, redactó algunas cosas. James Barnes era el Winter Soldier, y antes de eso, un supersoldado, y antes de eso… - se voltea, y a un gesto de su mano FRIDAY llena una pared de imágenes.- … el soulmate, peluche, unidos a la cadera, amor eterno de Steve Rogers. James Bucky Barnes. Secuestrado por HYDRA, lavado de cerebro, convertido en un asesino zombie. El 2015 Nat y Steve lo encontraron y le devolvieron el juicio. Más o menos, porque después se puso gay con Steve y a perseguir a HYDRA. Durante un buen tiempo fue nuestro as bajo la manga.-

Me levanto a mirar las imágenes boquiabierto, entre las que hay algunas, vaya, bastante explícitas. Parece ciencia ficción, pero entre todas las imágenes hay una del Capitán y Barnes, los dos sentados, con Steve Rogers abrazado a su cintura, encogido contra su costado, y bajo su brazo sólo puedo ver su enorme sonrisa, mientras James Barnes parece estarle tirando el pelo, su propia sonrisa ancha medio oculta por una melena castaña.

Se ven tan felices. Se ve tan… natural.

\- Y él bombardeó la ONU? Que pasó? Lo controló HYDRA de nuevo?-

Hay un silencio, y Tony suspira.- Eso me gusta de ti, Parker. Siempre piensas lo mejor de todo el mundo.-

\- Que pasó?-

\- El gobierno no pensó eso. Se pusieron a perseguirlo, y cuando te pones a perseguir a Predator, pasan cosas.- suspira.- Steve intentó ayudarlo a escapar porque, bueno, pensó lo que tú. Los agarramos... protestaron su inocencia... y Rogers se negó a firmar los acuerdos. El cabezota desgraciado es incapaz de negociar, de razonar... no se da cuenta que cuando te niegas en redondo, lo único que consigues es que la próxima vez no pregunten...-

\- Y huyeron? Por eso los perseguimos en Berlín?-

\- No.- dice, y parece masticar algo duro antes de mirarme a la cara.- Alguien usó los métodos de HYDRA y dominó a Barnes. –

\- Estando bajo la protección del gobierno?! Y sus derechos? O sea el Capitán tenía razón en desconfiar!-

\- Te paso unos pompones tricolores y una faldita para que le hagas un baile de cheerleader, mocoso?-

\- Pero no me mató cuando peleamos, y habría podido.-

\- Ahí ya no estaba dominado. Steve lo atrapó de nuevo y huyeron juntos. Y la ONU nos encargó a nosotros detenerlos.- Tony rueda los ojos, y le los cubre después de mirar el techo.- Lo que yo no sabía era que el desgraciado adivinaría que yo iba refuerzos, y que él se conseguiría los suyos.-

\- Yo era sus refuerzos? Vaya, tuvo que rascar el fondo del tarro…- le digo, pero él menea la cabeza.

\- De no ser por ti no habríamos ganado. A ti no podía adivinarte, ni preverte. A todos los demás… los neutralizó.-

\- Pero si ganamos por paliza! De no ser por ese tipo que se hizo gigante los habríamos…-

\- No.- dice Tony y, hay algo metálico cuando se va al ventanal, y sentándose en el brazo de un sillón, mira por la ventana. Pero en verdad está rememorando, y su voz es clínica y muy amarga.- Mi grupo, originalmente, éramos yo, Rhodey, Nat y Vision. Él, Wilson y Barnes podían darnos una buena pelea, pero no podían derrotar a Nat y a Vision.-

\- A la Black Widow? No es lo mismo que Vision, él es…-

\- Cállate, mocoso, no sabes nada. Repito: Ni Steve ni Barnes podían derrotar a Nat. Por eso llamó a Clint. Clint es el único tipo en el mundo capaz de pararla en seco. Ya lo ha hecho antes. Y como el bastardo es un estratega increíble, consiguió que Clint convenciera a Wanda, a la que no sólo le hace tilín y lo idolatra… no tienes idea del arrastre de Barton con las mujeres, ya que has visto esos videos estudia y aprende, mocoso… y la trajera para parar a Vision.-

\- La Scarlet Witch es tan poderosa?-

\- Sí y además a Vision le hace tilín ella.- me dice, a lo que todas la preguntas y asombro de mi cara lo hace bufar.- Todo el android porn que quieres preguntar, después. Para neutralizarnos rápido a Rhodey y a mí, se trajo al discípulo de Pym… asumo que pensó que con las armaduras desactivadas, Clint calmando a Nat y Vision babeando a Wanda, no habría pelea. Pero no previó que el Rey de Wakanda estaría de mi lado y detrás del cuello de Barnes. Y no podía adivinarte a ti. Él suele ganar las peleas con estrategia, y si eso falla, con sacrificio. –agrega, y me mira a los ojos: el castaño nunca me había parecido un color frío.- Yo hago trampas, y por eso nunca pierdo.-

Su rostro es tan duro que me cuesta mirarlo. Por un momento pienso que el hombre que tengo delante en realidad odia a los que lucharon con él, los odia y no le importan, pero luego recuerdo al hombre de los videos, y me cruzo de brazos.

\- Y qué pasó después? Después de que se llevó a War Machine al hospital, digo. Porque la policía militar se llevó al equipo del Cap. Y cuando pasó eso, Happy me sacó de ahí y no supe nada más.-

Tony guarda un largo silencio, y se acaba el vaso. Hay remordimiento en sus ojos. Hay cosas que no quiere contarme. Cuando al fin habla lo hace en voz muy baja.

\- Alguien me reveló que Barnes no había sido culpable por la explosión en Viena. Y logré tracear a Steve y a Barnes en Siberia. En donde se rumoreaba que HYDRA tenía otra media docena de Winter Soldiers.-

\- No por Dios.- gimo.- Bajo el control de HYDRA? Iban a atacar? Cómo los pararon?-

\- Todo esto no era HYDRA. Era un soldado de Sokovia que perdió a su familia con la debacle de Ultron.- dice en voz aún más baja.- Zemo. Se llama Zemo. Seguí a Steve y a Barnes listo para apoyarlos en la pelea, hacer las paces... pero los Soldados estaban muertos. Zemo les metió una bala en los sesos a casa uno antes de que llegáramos. Lo que quería... lo que quería era tenernos ahí.-

\- Era un trampa! Los atacó? Que pasó?-

\- Sí, nos atacó, con un golpe letal.- dice Tony, y hay tanto dolor en sus ojos cuando me mira, y luego se pone de pie, atándose la bata más apretadamente, dando unos pasos nerviosos antes de echarse en el sofá.- Me mostró la evidencia de que James Barnes mató a mis padres cuando era el Winter Soldier.- hace un sonido áspero y habla en voz baja.- Los vi matarlos...-

Me cubro la boca. Es horrible. Es atroz. Mis padres murieron en una accidente pero si me enterara que fue un asesinato no sé que haría. Imaginármelo me da naúseas. Pobrecito, pobrecito, qué hijo de puta más grande ese Zemo!

\- Y trató de matar a Barnes?- gimo.- y el Capitán se metió al medio?-

\- Sí.- dice, y su tono es gélido.- Pero le dí con más ganas a Steve porque reconoció que él sabía eso. Lo sabía, y no me había dicho.-

Entonces... no es horror lo que siento. Es rabia. Es rabia, porque he visto horas de Steve Rogers y Tony Stark apoyándose mutuamente. Los he visto comiendo panquecas juntos, comiendo juntos, entrenando juntos, viendo películas, jugando, haciendo equipo para hacer rabiar a la Black Widow y cuidar a Bruce Banner. Los he visto. Eran amigos. Eran todo lo que yo llamo amigos.

A un amigo no le ocultas una cosa así. No me importa porqué haya sido: no me importa si fue por proteger a Barnes, por defenderlo. Me da lo mismo.

Y ese brillo y oropel que siempre me ha parecido que envuelve al Capitán América, ese resplandor de justicia y honor se me apaga. Detestaría a cualquiera que hubiera hecho una cosa así, pero que sea él, el supuesto parangón, quien mintió y engañó a la persona que le daba techo y comida y apoyo... el tipo que lo dejó llorar en su hombro el final de The Notebook... me parece repulsivo.

\- Mató a Barnes?- pregunto, sirviendo otra copa.

\- No. Steve logró desactivar el traje y se lo llevó. Le rosticé el brazo que usó para romperle el cráneo a mi padre, al menos.- dice secamente.- El desgraciado huyó...-

\- Y lo dejó ahí herido con la armadura arruinado? En Siberia? Con huesos rotos?!- exclamo, dejando el vaso frente a él y estallando en cólera.- Por Dios, Zemo lo hirió menos que ése...- exploto.- Cómo salió de ahí? No tenía una fractura de cráneo? Y una tibia rota?!-

\- … desarmé unas vías del reactor y junté suficiente carga en un trasmisor antiguo que había por ahí… y no importa, el rey de Wakanda, que es un muy buen gatito, ya le había enviado un mensaje a Vision.- 

\- Cuánto rato estuvo ahí botado en Siberia, herido y rodeado de muertos con ese cine mental tan simpático…- tomo aire para calmarme, pero me pican los ojos. Qué hijos de puta, maldita sea.- Cuánto rato?-

\- Vision es rápido, pero es Siberia, Pete.- me dice, y hay una extraña dulzura en su voz.- Día y medio.-

\- Oh, por Dios. Si yo hubiera sabido…-

\- Qué, ibas a nadar hasta allá?-

\- No se burle, no es gracioso!- exclamo, y de repente, no sé qué me pasa. Pienso en todos esos videos absurdos, en las risas y las horas de compañía y en los posters de los Avengers y sus murales después de la batalla de New York… recuerdo esas entrevistas, a Jimmy Kimmel haciéndolos cantar, ese video de Mr Stark valseando tan feliz con la Black Widow en la Gala, esos post ridículos que subía Mrs. Darcy… pienso en todo eso y el Mr Stark herido y traicionado helándose abandonado en Siberia, y me pongo a llorar. 

Creo que Mr Stark no se hubiera sentido más incómodo si me hubiera puesto a masturbarme. Lo oigo hacer unos ruidos, ponerse de pie, dar unas vueltas, murmurar algo, y repente hay una vaso enorme de whisky delante de mí, un chaleco muy feo de lana gris y terracota me cae en los hombros, y siento su mano dándome palmaditas en la cabeza mientras me pone frente a la cara un montón de pañuelos de papel.

\- Hey… Hey, Pete, hey… no seas… no hay nada por lo que tengas que llorar, eh… venga, si dejas de llorar te compraré lo que quieras. Un auto? Dos autos? La nueva Xbox, que es una mierda, la nueva Starkbox va a ser mucho mejor, pero te compro lo que quieras… deja de moquear por favor que soy muy malo en esto… en serio, me da verdadera alergia ver tanto moco… Parker, no quieres una cuenta super Premium de Netflix? De Pornhub? Te compro el edificio de tu tía pero por favor deja de moquear…-

\- va a ser un pésimo padre.- gimo desde los pañuelos.- No puede sobornar a la gente para que deje de llorar!-

\- Vas a querer el edificio entonces?-

\- No sea ridículo!-

\- La cuenta Premium?-

-… eso le gustaría a mi tía.-

\- La de Pornhub?-

\- Netflix, pervertido!- exclamo, antes de encogerme de hombro y beberme de golpe el bourbon. Qué tanto puede hacerme?

Lo miro dejando el vaso, desafiantemente en la mesa, y aunque él eleva las cejas y frunce los labios en humor, veo que tiene el borde de los ojos rojos.

\- Vas a quedar como araña aplastada con eso.-

\- Soy un superhéroe!-

\- Mmmm.-

**********

\- La pregunta existencial apropiada sería “ exactamente cómo se llegó a esta situación”. La curiosidad es la madre de la sabiduría, pero la sabiduría me sugiere que es mejor no preguntar.- Vision, unas cajas en los brazos y absurdamente vestido en jeans y un sweater de abuelito pasa ( levitando) desde el ventanal hacia la cocina. Tony lo ignora, ocupado como está en darme una absoluta paliza con los controles ( mejorados a punta de tijeras, goma de aislar, un soldador que humea por ahí y un poco de cableado que sacamos del sistema de audio) y yo estoy colgado del techo, nuestros hologramas pateándose en la mesa del centro con perfecta reproducibilidad desde todos los ángulos y movimiento a velocidad real.

O más o menos.- Mr Stark! No es justo que mi Fabio El Enano se mueva más lento que yo!-

\- Fabio no es un Enano. Tendrías que haber elegido a Natalia La Elfa Desnuda si querías moverte más rápido.-

\- Noo, mi tíita me enseñó a no ser sexista...-

\- Qué tipo de alcaloides le ha puesto a Peter a Parker en el sistema?- Vision le susurra a Tony, pero mi oído es más agudo.

\- Un vaso de bourbon, no me ha hecho nada por mi metabolismo arácnido, mira como me pongo el dedo en la nariz y hago un cuatro colgando de la lámpara...-

\- No, veo que no le ha hecho nada.- concede Vision, ambas cejas alzadas, a lo Tony se encoge de hombros culpablemente.

\- Suponía que con sus poderes no le haría nada...?-

\- Tiene quince años!-

\- Estaba triste, mi otra opción era traerle unas escorts...-

Vision se va a la cocina meneando la cabeza de un modo que es familiar. Lo vi mucho en los videos de los Avengers: Bruce Banner hacía el mismo gesto. Tras un rato, regresa con una pesada y grasosa comida con papas fritas, carne salteada, y embutidos calientes.

\- Oooh, es un festín!- digo asombrado, a lo que Vision señala el plato de carne y papas.

\- Es recomendable que te comas todo y te bebas esa soda en su totalidad. Lo que hace tu metabolismo aumentado aparentemente es intentar procesar todo el alcohol de golpe, lo que te dará una resaca en media hora si no ingieres líquido y electrolitos suficientes para distraer a tu hígado.- me dice, no que haga falta, porque me estoy devorando la comida. 

Luego le echa una mirada severa a Tony, brazos cruzados.- Puedo asumir que no le dará más alcohol, o tenemos que sumar otra instancia de Puesta en Riesgo de Un Menor De Edad a Propósito que comentarle a miss Potts?-

\- Porqué eres tan acusete, Viz? Yo no te hice tan hocicón...-

\- Considerando que yo y Miss Potts somos todo lo que hay entre usted y una OD, tendrá que perdonar que me tome mi trabajo seriamente.-

\- Y yo!- digo yo con la boca llena.- Y yo.- agrego, tratando de tragarme el bocado.- Qué es OD?-

**********************************


	4. Chapter 4

Las semanas siguientes fueron… caóticas. Ni Mr. Stark ni yo volvimos a hablar sobre lo que pasó con el Capitán, no me hubiera atrevido a sacarle el tema. No volví a meterme en los videos de los Avengers, ni tiempo habría tenido, porque Mr Stark se puso a hacerme sudar como nunca en mi vida: aparentemente pasaba la noche inventando cosas cada vez más explosivas porque cuando llegaba, el workshop estaba en diferentes estadios de destrucción y él roncaba en su cuarto, y cuando al fin se levantaba buscando café y muffins, una vez acababa de despertar y le volvía la vida a los ojos, lo siguiente era ponerse los guanteletes y empezar a corretearme hasta meterme al gimnasio y hacerme pelear por mi vida. La cantidad de trucos que aprendí en esos días, de defensas que aprendí a ejecutar, y de ataques que aprendí a parar fueron invaluables. Mr Stark le indicó a FRIDAY que me mostrara videos de las defensas de tai chi de Bruce Banner, de las acrobacias de la Black Widow y de la destreza de Hawkeye como francotirador. Aprendí deslizarme entre la violencia como uno, a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo como la otra y a encaramarme en las alturas como el último: y cuando integré todos los movimientos, logré sellar la vista de la armadura saltando desde un ángulo del techo, moverme entre sus drones, aferrar una pierna y con las mías como resorte echarle los muslos al cuello, hacer un arco y revolearlo con repulsores y todo. Era igualito a revolear un camión tres cuartos, pero cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, lo oía hacer un “ Woohoo!” de orgullo.

Celebramos con pizza y una película. Lo dejo elegir, y debo reconocer que me hace gracia que siendo tan sofisticado y elegante, darme cuenta que Mr Tony Stark, Sexiest Man cinco años ( tres seguidos) genio, playboy, filántropo y millonario, tiene los terribles gustos de un nerd ochentero. Nuestras noches de cine bisemanales de vuelven costumbre, y puedo decir orgullosamente que en mi tarjeta de nerd, he visto en versiones remasterizadas Terminator I, Event Horizon, Contact y Close Encounters of The Third Kind … y con The Fourth Kind casi me muero del miedo.

Happy se une a nosotros ( pero no aguanta The Fourth Kind) las últimas veces, y sus opiniones sobre la pussiness de Sam Neill son muy bienvenidas. Pero lo que de verdad no esperaba al llegar una tarde fue ver la pizza servida en platos y con tenedores, y las bebidas en vasos ( entre las que había incluídas unas sodas flourescentes que mi tía considera poco más que radioactivas) y el workshop impecable. Supongo que la película en la queue debería haberme dado alguna pista, pero hasta ese día no había visto Terminator 2, Judgement Day.

Y unos momentos luego, la que entró fue nada menos que mi empleadora, Miss Virginia Potts, la CEO de Stark Industries, en los shorts de mezclilla de chica californiana más cortos que he visto, una camiseta que era vagamente familiar, pies descalzos y el pelo suelto. Sin maquillaje tiene pequitas en el puente de la nariz.

\- Hola, Peter. Tony está en Burma, pero Happy dijo que no quería perderse la tarde de cine esta semana. Estás con exámenes en la secundaria, verdad? Tienes tiempo?-

Algo en sus ojos me dijo que no sólo sabía que estaba con exámenes, sino cuáles, de qué materia y cuál era mi promedio por ramo, pero su sonrisa era muy dulce cuando gestualizó a las pizzas y se sentó con las piernas recogidas como una niña. Happy insistió en servirnos la pizza y en ofrecerle su vaso de esa soda color neón llena de azúcar: y al verme mirarla, me cerró el ojo.

\- Es mi único vicio.-

Sarah Connor me recuerda a mi tía y la película me absorbe; a pesar de los años pasados, el CGI es asombroso. Me imagino a mi tía peleando así por mi vida; pero cuando me levanto a dejar mi vaso veo a Miss Potts totalmente inmersa en la película y me pregunto si también se identifica con Sarah, protegiendo a los suyos como haga falta. Sin embargo, en la escena de la pelea final entre llamas en la fábrica, se distrae y saca su celular.

\- Te ha gustado, chico?- dice Happy cuando acaba y se pone a recoger las bolsas vacías de golosinas.- Es la favorita de Tony.-

\- Lleva años interesado en hacer un traje líquido con nanotecnología.- comenta Miss Potts dejando su teléfono a un lado.- Dice que ha aterrizado bien en Bahrein.- agrega, sacudiéndose migas de la falda.- Peter, quería hablar contigo sobre algo.-

Ay, Dios mío qué hice.- Dígame.-

\- Cuando te pedí que te hicieras cargo de la atención del workshop, por supuesto que tenía interés en tu efecto en la depresión de Tony. Pero parece haberse aficionado a tí mucho en tan poco tiempo, y me preocupa el efecto de sus escapadas en tu seguridad, tu rendimiento escolar, tu vida normal...-

\- Miss Potts.- le digo con toda mi calma, aunque tartamudeo un poco.- No sé si normal es la palabra. Soy Spiderman.- agrego, tratando de sonar adulto. Y si Mr Stark y Happy no le han dicho? Y si ella no sabe…?

No, ciertamente sabe, ni siquiera parpadea.

\- Puede ser que seas Spiderman, pero eres un muchacho, Peter.- dice con voz muy tranquila, pero hay una vibración inquietante en su voz.- No he terminado. Me preocupa el efecto de tanto tiempo gastado en tu caso. Pero más me preocupa el efecto de tanta … cercanía en Tony.- acaba, sin eufemismos. Asumo que para ser un CEO tan importante estás acostumbrado a llamar las cosas por su nombre. – No necesitas hacerte tan amigo de Tony para ganarte los 30 dólares por hora, Peter. Porqué, entonces?- inquiere, sus ojos claros clavados en los míos. Lo directa que es hace que se me atraganten las palabras, pero de repente sé la respuesta, la única que puedo dar, porque es la verdadera.

\- Porque es una persona muy buena a la que han tratado muy mal.- digo.- Y porque yo no lo voy a abandonar.-

\- Peter, no es apropiado. Te pido disculpas por toda esta… presión. Pero quiero que dejes de ver a Tony. Él lo entenderá, los entusiasmos le duran muy poco. Se olvidará de ti en unos días. Pero para que no sientas que te hago perder una fuente de ingresos, te ofrezco una pasantía en Stark Industries en el área de R&D, por lo que queda de año escolar.-

\- No.- digo tan tranquilamente como puedo.

\- Peter, no seas difícil. Le añadiré los papeles de la hipoteca del apartamento de tu tía, si quieres, para que no sigan pagando dividendos. Qué quieres además, un millón de dólares? Más de eso no le vas a sacar a Tony en lo que le queda de entretención contigo. -

\- No.- repito, entrelazando los dedos en mis rodillas y mirándola de frente. Miss Potts se levanta en toda su estatura, y aún sin tacones y en esos mini shorts, se ve tan imponente que se me recogen las bolas, pero le mantengo la mirada.

\- Y se puede saber a qué viene este numerito, Peter Parker?-

\- Mr Stark es mi amigo. Y no lo voy a abandonar.- acabo, mis manos empuñándose.- Ya lo abandonó Bruce Banner, la Widow, Clint Barton, Thor, y el Capitán… y hasta usted. Yo voy a ser diferente.-

Miss Potts está irritada, lo noto. Se cruza de brazos y se pasea, muy parecido a como lo hizo cuando me contrató, y me quedo ahí, esperando que me despida o me mande a la mierda. Seguro una CEO como ella tiene mil maneras de hacer que mi vida sea todavía peor, pero supongo que es karma... Mr Stark ha mejorado tanto mi vida que ya no me reconozco. Hambre por la mañana? Zapatos que se rompen de la nada? Esconderme del arrendador? Qué era eso?

\- Admirables sentimientos.- me dice al fin, y hay un frío sarcasmo que me hace encogerme otro poco. Inspira, y tras una pausa, se sienta en el brazo del sillón. Por Dios, qué larguísimas tiene las piernas.- Pero Tony es así, sabes. No sacas nada con aferrarte a él. Lo entretienes y desafías, porque eres una cosa nueva, pero cuando aparezca otra cosa, te dejará de lado para ir tras su nuevo interés. No es crueldad, es ADHD.- dice con un suspiro. – Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar mi oferta y…-

\- No.-

Miss Potts se muerde los labios pensativamente y por un minuto creo que me va a gritar. Luego enarca una ceja extremadamente fina.- Porqué no, Peter?-

\- Porque la he visto en fotos junto a Mr Stark desde 2001. Y Happy está con él desde 1997. Y a ninguno de los Avengers los abandonó él: todos lo abandonaron. Así que perdóneme, pero lo que me está diciendo no se condice con nada que yo haya visto.- acabo. 

Su cara está inmóvil, y hay una larga pausa, antes de que se distienda en una sonrisa.

\- Me recuerdas a Vision hablando así, Peter.- dice, apoyando la mejilla en la mano. Yo no sé si esa expresión en buena o no, pero empiezo a recoger mis cosas.

\- Puedes contarle esto a Tony si quieres. Le sorprenderá que no haya intentado alejarte antes. Hasta puede que se siente halagado.- continúa, recostándose en el sofá. La miro algo confuso, y Happy aparece en el umbral, las llaves de su limo tintineando en su mano, porque seré Spiderman pero Happy me deja en el umbral de mi edificio y espera a que haya abierto la puerta antes de largarse.

\- Sé que no se trata de celos o de desconfianza, o nunca me habría contratado.- digo al fin, aunque me debato con el deseo de huir: pero me paro en el umbral, y enfrento a esa bella y poderosa mujer.- Porqué entonces?-

\- Por el setenta y siete coma siete por ciento.- dice ella, y cierra los ojos.- Más de la mitad, es una tendencia, no una desviación aleatoria…- musita. Habla para sí, y no me atrevo a preguntar más, porque hay una humedad extraña en sus pestañas pintadas de oscuro, algo envejecido y duro en la forma en que frunce los labios. Me voy, pero al subirme a la limo me doy cuenta.

Siete es el 77,7 de nueve.

Capitán América, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Falcon, Scarlett Witch, War Machine, Vision. Nueve.

Siete de ellos se fueron por su pie. Sólo dos permanecieron.

Más de tres cuartos de los superhéroes que alimentó, vistió y cuidó, lo traicionaron y abandonaron. El Cap le partió el reactor, pero ya le habían partido el corazón.

Yo soy un 11.1 aleatorio que va a devolver esa ecuación adonde pertenece. Miss Potts quiere asegurarse que no seguiré la tendencia, eso es todo, porque lo ama.

Pues va a tener que acostumbrarse a hacerme un huequecito.

********************************

\- WHOA MUY BIEN!- la lluvia de confeti virtual cuando planto el EPS en la espalda de Vision y lo hago caer es muy sincero, al igual que la lluvia de hologramas de confeti. Tony, sorbiendo un batido de un verde radioactivo en una banca lo deja de lado para aplaudir, y Vision, debajo de mí, eleva una ceja.

\- Hay un paralelo bíblico sobre Esaú, Ismael y el plato de lentejas que quisiera hacer, pero temo que pasará por encima de sus descreídas naturalezas.-

\- Tú no eres mi primogénito, Viz, es Dum-E. Tú eres el overachiever hijo del medio.- dice Tony despreocupadamente mientras yo me apresuro en quitar el EPS de la espalda de Vision y ayudar a ponerlo de pie. Vision me sonríe, la misma aprobación en sus ojos: es tan buen tipo, tan amable, que me es imposible mirarlo como a un androide. Es el tipo que me ayuda con mis estudios, me va a dejar cacerolas ( a la ventana de mi apartamento, es un firme creyente en la comida casera y desaprueba el delivery) y sabe exactamente qué películas y series que puedan interesarme están por estrenarse. 

Les cuento un secreto? Cuando alguien menciona a Wanda Maximoff, suspira. Si eso no es un tipo como cualquier otro, aunque tenga los poderes de Superman, pues no sé qué es.

:: Mr Stark, hay una alerta roja sobre el túnel de la I-66:: nos interrumpe FRIDAY. Ya le tengo alergia a los accidentes con pile ups, aún tengo pesadillas con la pierna de esa chica, pero por lo que veo se trata de un túnel inundado… con rescatistas atrapados.

\- Quizá podría ocuparme solo, hoy tiene la gala de la Fundación Stark…- empieza Vision, pero Tony ya ha llamado el traje y está acomodándose el casco.

\- No, porque ha cedido en más un sitio. Necesitas ayuda para que no te mueras vaciando ese túnel. Y yo, en cambio, necesito tu ayuda para no morirme cuando lleguemos tarde y Pepper quiera mi cabeza. FRIDAY, has que nos envíen ropa decente a la Gala. Parker, muévete.-

***************************

No me he metido en muchos desastres últimamente: mis últimas aventuras han sido básicamente parar ladrones escaladores nocturnos, y en mi orgullo, dejar envuelto y colgando a un asesino/violador al que atrapé antes de que atacara a su quinta víctima ( no es que yo sea vago, es que era la primera en Queens) No ha habido muchos desastres, exceptuando un choque en cadena en la I 95 que resolvió Vision con War Machine: pero éste es tan grande como el del paso sobrenivel en el que nos metimos. Debe haber habido algún tipo de temblor subterráneo o algo, porque hay agua en el suelo y la gente que huye a pie, guiadas por los rescatistas bajo linternas, está empapada. 

( mencioné que tomo un test de DNA y un certificado de nacimiento que el Capitán Rhodes se creyera que no soy hijo ilegítimo de Mr Stark después de encontrarnos criticando la física de Stark Trek Into Darkness) 

Hay algo aterrador en el túnel atochado de automóviles, con las luces apagadas, el agua reflejando focos de freno rojos, enorme y oscuro como una boca enorme. Siento una oleada de temor, pero la mano de Vision, como si supiera, se posa en mi hombro, y entonces mi atención vuelve a Mr Stark, que levita a unos pasos, charlando con los rescatistas.

-… sacando a toda esta gente a marchas forzadas, cuando ceda, y cederá, se va a inundar hasta la calle 6 al menos, eso sin contar el centro hundido. Nos informan que hay al menos veinte personas atrapadas en la grieta, pero a no ser que las saque el agua, y eso si no las aplastan los cascotes y los autos en el movimiento, no tengo cómo sacarlos sin arriesgar la vida de mi gente…- el jefe de rescatistas se ve desolado, y esperanzado al mirar a Iron Man. Tony, que se ve a punto de ponerse a bramar con los estándares de construcción de New York, se controla y me apunta con el dedo.

\- Ayuda con la evacuación. Vision, tú conmigo adentro…-

\- Pero yo puedo ayudar más! Puedo telarañear gente! Y autos juntos para que no aplasten a nadie! Y puedo sentir si algo va a pasar…-

\- Tu spidey sense es la cosa más inútil del mundo, te avisa un segundo antes!- bufa Tony, yendo a la boca de túnel, él y Vision volando mientras yo salto de auto a poste a carro de bomberos.

\- Puedo ayudar! Quiero ayudar! Déjeme ayudar!-

\- No puedes ayudar en un lugar en donde no acabes como araña aplastada!?- brama Tony mirando a Vision, que se encoge de hombros en un gesto muy humano.

\- Sus habilidades son ideales para lo que estoy recibiendo en imagen de satélite sonar, pero si siente temores paternales es muy comprensible…-

\- No es mi padre!-

\- No es mi hijo! Paternales? Qué te crees, que soy accionista mayoritario de Durex por funsies?-

Lo dejo discutiendo con Vision y me cuelo entre ambos al túnel. Realmente parece una película de terror, los últimos heridos y sobrevivientes tropezando en la inundación como zombies pálidos. Avanzo por sobre los autos, y siendo detrás de mí a Vision y a Iron Man, que les cuesta más maniobrar en el escaso espacio: demasiada gente trató de frenar o retroceder en los primeros metros, y es un caos.

\- Es posible que más adelante tengamos poco oxígeno, mantente atento a los niveles de O2.- me ordena Tony, Vision empujando autos al lado para despejarle el camino a la poca gente que aún huye. Lo imito, y avanzamos en la oscuridad iluminada por los focos de Mr. Stark, que hace gestos y dos drones con luz poderosa nos siguen levitando como moscas inquietas.

El túnel tiene dos kilómetros y medio más o menos, y por lo que veo la grieta está más cerca de New Jersey que de New York. Hay una sección con un choque de varios vehículos incluyendo varios muertos, y de una pequeña casa rodante hay un escape de gasolina que flota en el agua: pero no se ha encendido, y Vision usa su poder telequinético para barrer la gasolina hacia la entrada, apartándola del incendio que ya empiezo a oler.

Por supuesto, los tanques de gasolina son los culpables del incendio a pesar de la inundación del túnel. Me estaba preguntando cómo podía haber un incendio si había una grieta, y cómo el túnel no se había incendiado entero si había una grieta, pero cuando empezamos a oír gritos y quejidos entiendo y me espanto. El túnel no abrió una grieta en el tubo que atraviesa el río, sino que en su base, en la piedra bajo el lecho del río, y lo que hay es un socavón de varios metros, barroso como arenas movedizas, con una docena de automóviles medio sumergidos, gente gritando en la mezcla cada vez más líquida mientras chorros de agua caen del túnel trizado por el socavón, que poco a poco se extienden y acabarán por romperse e inundarlo. Y esa gente está a más de tres metros de nivel del túnel, hundidos en esa mezcla pegajosa… oh, por Dios. Una mujer negra de barro abraza un bebé que llora, encaramada en el techo de un Volvo que se hunde…

\- Parker, muévete!- exclama Tony y enciende los lásers de su traje. Comprendo antes de que me diga: salto tan rápido como puedo, trazando escaleras de telarañas entre los autos hundidos y el túnel, y Vision empieza a alzar volando a la gente herida o demasiado sumergida para trepar por sí mismos. Asumo que Tony va a hacer lo mismo, pero lo que hace es usar los lásers para soldar las grietas, lo que aumentará la presión del agua… pero es el mejor ingeniero del mundo: confío en él y me concentro es sacar tanta gente como puedo. Me desconsuela que alguna gente que saco del barro no se mueve y no tenemos cómo sacarlos de aquí si no caminan… pero entonces me doy cuenta que estamos rodeados de autos.

\- Mr Stark, necesitamos algo para sacarlos…!- empiezo, pero Vision ya ha sacado del barro una gran camioneta, y empezamos a subir gente a su enorme pick up, aunque no tengo idea cómo vamos a pasar los demás autos que bloquean el camino, incendiados o chocados…

Oh. Una vez la gente se sube y acomodo al último tembloroso sobreviviente que llora, Vision les indica con su voz más educada de mayordomo inglés que se sujeten bien, que bajen las cabezas y se mantengan tranquilos…

… y levanta la camioneta con los hombros para * levitar* con ella hacia la salida. Muy despacio, porque debe pesar toneladas. Pero lo está haciendo. Con los dientes apretados, vuela, y yo… recuerdo las palabras de Alan Moore, y siento alivio, no horror como él, al pensar en las palabras sobre el doctor Manhattan: Dios existe, y es americano.

Me vuelvo para mencionárselo a Mr Stark, y me desconcierto al no verlo… para luego sentir el calor, y ver como ha amontado los autos como barrera, y está intentando… qué diablos está intentando hacer? Está intentando sellar el socavón? Pero es que este hombre está demente?!

\- Mr Stark! Se le va a fundir el reactor antes de derretir todos esos autos! Con toda esa agua nunca llegará al fondo para hacer fusión, hay metros y…!-

\- 7,5 metros, cállate Parker, con suficiente velocidad voy a atravesar la densidad, vete afuera…-

\- No va a poder, va a acabar fundido, va a…!-

\- Por Dios, tanta fe en mí conmueve…- lo oigo apretar los dientes, y no tengo duda que con el láser a todo lo que da la armadura se está recalentando, rodeado de acero y metal derretido y humeante que sisea al contacto con el barro.- Vete!-

\- No pienso! Piensa tapar la grieta con su propio culo fundido? Salga de ahí!-

\- Mi vida era más fácil cuando no habían pendejos gritándome en la oreja mientras trataba de trabajar, sabes? A este paso, vas a lograr que sea alérgico tener hijos…-

\- Bueno, como usted es lo más cercano que tengo a figura paterna mejor sale de ahí, que se me mueran tres de tres padres ya parece chiste!- bramo, y me tapo la boca, no sé cómo no tengo filtro, no sé cómo se me escapó eso, por Dios si tengo la boca conectada con…

Un crujido, una vaharada de vapor quemante, y lo oigo maldecir violentamente. El agua deja de brotar: creo que lo ha logrado. Pero entonces entre las llamas y el humo veo movimiento, y para mi horror la armadura cae y se hunde en el barro, deforme. No es el reflejo del calor, es que sí, ha logrado fundirla, se debe estar quemando adentro, está…

… no, se escapó a tiempo, y está vadeando el barro, tosiendo entre el humo, las manos llenas de ampollas. Hay una Suv en llamas entre él y yo, y el calor es tanto que el barro empieza a endurecerse, todo llenándose de un vapor quemante mientras el agua se evapora, y con eso me doy cuenta que da una puntada en la cabeza, y lo veo tambalearse.

Las llamas se están comiendo todo el oxígeno! Activo mi oxígeno y salto entre las llamas, indeciblemente calientes porque son de diésel, hasta poder agarrarlo. Está lleno de quemaduras, pero aún despierto, cuando se le va la cabeza atrás y me mira a la cara.

\- Lo logré pero se me fundieron los circuitos.- me dice conversacionalmente.

\- Sí, me dí cuenta.-

\- Vete ahora, no podrás salir conmigo a tiempo….-

\- Las pelotas. No lo voy a dejar aquí.- bufo, echándomelo a la espalda. No pesa nada, pero entre el humo, el calor y el suelo desigual me tropiezo, y maldita sea, no me quedan telarañas.

\- Es una orden.- me dice débilmente mientras hecho a correr.

\- Sí, Mr. Stark. Como diga, Mr. Stark.- le digo sin hacerle caso mientras corro entre los autos en llamas. Uno explota detrás de mí y apenas alcanzo a escapar. Pero es sólo kilómetro cien, a lo mucho kilómetro y medio. He corrido más en clase de educación física. Ahora soy Spiderman, seguro que puedo. 

Tony tose sin parar, intoxicado con el humo. Porqué no tengo un mascara de oxigeno adicional, maldita sea? Mi fisiología debería aguantar mejor, supongo. Me quito la máscara y se la pongo con su carga de oxigeno a Mr Stark, pero cuando echo a correr de nuevo, ese negro humo de metal y goma de las llantas casi me hace vomitar. Pero importa y corro. Y sigo corriendo. Y corro. Estoy tan mareado que empieza a parecerme que siempre he estado corriendo, que el túnel es eterno, que quizás corro en otra dirección…  
Justo cuando se me van a doblar las odillas, veo las luces de la salida, y Mr Stark empieza a patalear.

\- Quédese quieto!-

\- Tienes que sacar a Clint! Y a Nat! Las toxinas… Cap igual… o si no el ácido láctico… dile a Brucey…- barbota, semiinconsciente. Alguien lo toma de mis brazos, y le saca la máscara, alargándomela: de repente me doy cuenta que estoy en la boca del túnel, y que sujetándome, está Visión.

\- Dos acciones heroicas al mismo tiempo, Mr Parker.- me dice, o creo que me dice, en una voz que suena rara. Y porqué su cara está gris?

Ah, es porque me estoy desmayando, ahí tiene sentido todo.

*************************************************

\- Voy a asumir que habrías hecho esta estupidez por cualquiera, para no tener que gritarte tanto, pero me gustaría recordarte que un héroe muerto no salva a nadie más que al último que salvó.- la voz de Mr Stark me dice que estoy despierto antes de que tenga ningún otro pensamiento consciente. Un parpadeo me informa de un espantoso olor a flores sintético de un difusor en el cuarto: y no es la única cosa espantosa, porque estoy en lo que parece una mezcla entre cuarto de hotel y sala de hospital pero de sitcom, una cosa enorme en la que cabrían ocho camas más, con pantalla gigante, aparataje como para ir a la luna y una alfombra de esas que parecen algodón. Es tan absurdamente lujoso que llega a dar asco. 

Hay flores, globos, peluches, una bata estampada digna de Hugh Hefner a los pies de la cama, y estoy más enchufado que un Nintendo ochentero. Y Mr Stark se ve ojeroso, las ampollas curadas ya de su cara ajada.

Wait… él no se cura tan rápido, cómo pasó esto?

\- Tu tía piensa que te atrapó el accidente cruzando el puente y que te lastimaste tratando de ayudarme, lo que de paso no es mentira.- dice atrayendo una silla y sentándose al revés frente a mí.- Llevas tres días recuperándote. Hiciste una embolia por CO2.-

\- No me diga.- musito y me asusta lo débil de mi propia voz.- Y lo hice yo solito?-

\- Parker, cierra el pico, no estoy de humor para chistes malos y que lo diga yo, tiene mucho jugo.- me suelta apuntándose con las gafas que se ha quitado de un tirón.- No debiste haberte quedado conmigo, no debiste haberme cargado todo ese trecho y ciertamente no debiste haberme puesto tu máscara! Bastaba con que te hubieras apresurado afuera y haberle dicho a Vision…-

\- Bueno, perdone que no quisiera arriesgarme a que acabara a punto de pollo asado! O que se lo comiera ese barro, o que a usted le diera la embolia y acabara hecho un brócoli…- 

\- Parker, sé los riesgos, no necesito un maldito babysitter, hago esto desde que no medías un metro, no que ahora midas mucho más…-

\- Y lo dice usted todavía?!-

\- Mocoso sin respeto!-

\- No iba a abandonarlo. Dije que no lo abandonaría.- repito tercamente.- Se lo prometí a Miss Pepper. Yo voy a ser el que no lo abandone, ya verá.- digo tercamente. Tony me mira a los ojos, y por un momento juraría que los tiene húmedos. Alarga la mano, y con dedos que son muy torpes me echa el pelo, que está recién lavadito noto y sedoso como el de una chica, con qué cosa indecente me habrán lavado el pelo, huelo a algo muy gay creo…

… me está acariciando el pelo? Se siente tan bien. El tío Ben a veces me daba palmaditas en la coronilla. Esto se siente como cuando mi padre me alzaba en brazos, y supongo que estoy muy débil porque siento que también se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Y eso que es muy torpe acariciando, me está tirando las mechitas.

Lo miro a los ojos e inspiro antes de decir lo que sigue.

\- Prometí no abandonarlo, señor Frodo. Y no pienso hacerlo. No pienso hacerlo.-

Me suelta inmediatamente con un puteada y se larga maldiciéndome en voz alta mientras yo hago gorgoritos de anciano porque tengo la garganta seca. Entre sus puteadas mientras se pone la chaqueta y se seca los ojos con la manga discretamente incluye el que por el único motivo que me retiene entre sus contactos es porque quiere ver la cara de Clint Barton cuando se entere que me mordió una araña radioactiva, que según él es la descripción de Natasha Romanov después de follarse a Bruce Banner. Se larga, tras ordenarme a gritos que no me mueva de la cama hasta que vengan los médicos.

Por supuesto, no le hago caso. Tengo un workshop que limpiar, videos que ver, y mis 30 dólares por hora no se ganan solos.

**********************************THE END**************************************************


End file.
